Spirit of Pride
by VelocitaMachi
Summary: It is now years into the future and the seas have long been back in human control. Humanity is also now among the stars, but this didn't mean that the Abyssals would return. The seas were then taken over yet again, the Abyssals much more powerful to fight the advanced ships. Follow Enkal and her group to find what happens and if humanity will get it's seas back.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

After centuries of peace and the sea back in humanity's control, the world was able to experience the beautiful sea again. Ships meant for space were long created and humanity has move up into the stars. But that didn't stop the problem on earth. The Abyssals attacked again, stronger than what they were last time, easily taking out the most advanced of ships that were on earth.

Because of the long time period, the old Kanmusu were long dead. But there were other Kanmusu that were born, and this time not limited to only Japanese warships. The new Kanmusu contained spirits of ships from other countries and even ships that weren't human made. Will these Kanmusu be able to take back the sea yet again, or will the sea be lost to the Abyssals forever.

* * *

The Shinadi Space Kanmusu facility, or the SSK, was a facility that was used from a old Kanmusu base and converted to modern technology. The facility takes part in missions and it even houses some of the most advanced and important ships, including the name ship of the Razor carrier and the Rush class patrol boat. Not much is known about what other ships there are in this fleet but there are rumors of a very powerful ship.

One more powerful than any other ship there is. Although that didn't keep it from being a popular school, even if it wasn't the most advanced or powerful. The school was known for the Kanmusu that were housed there rather than other things like how strong it is, despite the school being quite strong already.

That is the school to which I, Enkal Yrie (Erie), have been chosen to go to. I never though I would be able to go to this magnificent school and I even thought there were people way better than me and that I would be the worst in this school. Despite those thoughts I didn't care nonetheless.

There were other small and weak ships here, like patrol boats and tugs, so I should be fine right? The thing is I am a Kanmusu which is fine and all, but the thing is, is that I don't know what ship I am. Not what type, class, model, nothing of what ship I am. And unlike everyone else, even the patrol boats, I had absolutely no weapons whatsoever. Not even any armor either and only the metal boots.

Call be a defect Kanmusu or whatever, but I wasn't exactly the one who chose to come here. The one who chose me was the Admiral himself. He never told me why either. But there was no turning back as the commander's voice called and I entered.

"Enkal Yrie? Am I correct?" The person next to the person in the chair which I thought to be the commander spoke.

"Y-yes."

"I am Secretary Naropi. You will be staying here as a Kanmusu. Of course there are a few rules which would be explained. I'll go over the basics. There is a uniform but you don't have to wear it, as long as you follow the dress code, but wearing it would be nice."

'No uniforms is good I guess.' Enkal thought.

"Dark hours starts at 2000 Hours, But you are allowed to stay up as long as you are quiet and don't bother others. You can use your gear but you are not allowed to shoot. You are also to follow all superiors orders. There are more rules in your guide."

"So we are somewhat allowed to do what we want as long as we do good in classes and we don't cause too much trouble?"

"You can put it that way. The reason for this is because more strict schools can be a bit more... Hectic and rebellious." Naropi said.

'I never though such a high end school would be so loose like this.'

"Now, You will be assigned to Mobile squad six. Your squad's room is in building four on the third level. You are dismissed. Go meet your squad mates and get to know the school." Enkal saluted and then exited the room.

"Building four, building four..." Enkal muttered to herself as she soon found her dorm. She walked up the wooden steps that were covered in a soft red carpet, same with the rest of the floor. 'For some reason these lights seem a tad to bright for my liking. They seem almost... blinding.' Enkal squinted at the lights before finding a sign designating the room above the door.

Leaning against the door, she gripped the handle and slowly opened the door, careful to not let it creak. She didn't know why she did it but she felt there might be some type of prank or trap. "Too-too-roo!" Enkal then wheeled around and found a person on the ground whom she had hit.

"S-sorry." Enkal apologized

"No, no. It was my fault for scaring you. So what are you doing with our room?" The girl got up and looked at Enkal.

"Oh! That's right, you must be the newcomer here." Enkal nodded and the two then entered the dorm.

"My name is Razor, The name ship of the Razor class carrier!" Razor did a flashy introduction.

"Enkal... Enkal Yrie."

"Enkal? Never heard of that ship name... OH! You must be one of the newer name ships!"

"Actually I don't know what ship I am..." Razors face changed to an expression as if she had heard something that she shouldn't have.

"You don't know what ship you are!?" Enkal shook her head.

"Everyone knows what ship they are! Oh well... Hey wanna go explore the school?" Razor asked with enthusiasm. Enkal shrugged and she was then pulled along.

'When did carriers become so energetic.' Enkal was shown a quick tour of the facility, starting with the docks, factory, resupply, and launch station. She was also shown how the training facility works, there's the simulation chambers and then there's the live action. It didn't take long for the two to explore the basics of the facility where they would mainly be.

The two were walking down one of the many paths before Razor went silent and Enkal turned to not see her. 'Huh? Where'd she go?'

"Move." Enkal turned back around to see another ship. She tilted her head in question.

"Do you not know what move means?"

"There's a magical thing called go around..." This made the ship's eye twitch. Enkal took notice of the other ships gathering around.

"I told you to move."

"You seem more like a combatant than a superior officer to me. Plus there's no designated paths for anyone." Enkal countered again. The ship's expression changed, showing she was getting more annoyed.

"Heh, seems you're a pretty cocky ship for your size. Like all patrol boats. Bet you're gonna get sunk on your first battle." The ship scoffed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows."

"Whatever. I'd expect you sunk." The ship said before pushing Enkal out of the way.

'Rude. What other ship personalities will I meet?' Enkal looked at the ship as she walked away. Turning around Enkal found everyone staring at her, including Razor who was near her. Everyone seemed shock before they slowly dispersed. Razor slowly walked up to her and Enkal asked, "What is this all about?"

"You don't know who that was?! That was legendary FC!"

"FC?"

"Well her name is C as people call her and the F designates her ship type."

"A frigate?"

"Not even close! Many people stay away from C and always respect her authority. She's pretty powerful too and few challenged her."

"But wouldn't she get lonely?"

"I guess. But still those who challenged her, she said they would get sunk in the next battle, and even if they don't they get sunk soon after! Some even say she's cursed." Razor shuddered.

'I expected this school to be a bit more... Formal and normal.' Enkal thought as she listened to Razor. The alarm then sounded, "Mobile squad six, head to launch."

"Well look's like its time for you to get sunk."

* * *

Everyone then gathered in the launch. Enkal met the other members of group six. Rush, the Name ship of the rush class patrol boat, Kadr, who was the leader of the group was a Koshiak destroyer. Paenta, who was also a destroyer, was a Quenlar model. Then of course there was Razor. Lanti was a Unaka pocket battleship. Sure, the group was fairly small but they did their job.

Everyone then got onto their pads, starting with Kadr. It was then Enkal's turn and she stepped onto the pad. Instead of flashing blue like it usually would, the pad flashed red, surprising the others. The pad only put on the metal boots and nothing else.

"Did you break it?" Razor asked.

"No." Lanti said as she stepped onto the same pad after Enkal got off and it operated like normal.

"Enkal, how about trying again." Kadr suggested and she did so. No luck.

"Agh, we got no time for this! C'mon." Kadr then motioned his hand and they headed out.

"Say what ship are you?" Paenta asked.

"I already told Razor, but I don't actually know what ship I am." Enkal replied

"Whaaa? You don't know?"

"Its confusing, I know." Razor remarked.

"And it's no wonder. Your gear won't come completely." Kadr joined in. They continued to float around for a while before Razor got a report from her search plane, "Destroyer and Battleship detected. Seem's they're on a patrol."

"Roger, lets go." They readied their weapons and headed out to the black clouds in the sky. Lanti fired a barrage of shells, landing hits on the other battleship. Rush of course, ran ahead with Enkal and the rest fired when they got in range.

The two Abyssals were taken quick work of and they headed back. "Hey, that was pretty quick so why not we go sightseeing at the nearby island?" Lanti asked, pointing at an island at their two. Rush already started to head there with no regards of orders.

"Why not, only for a little while though." Kadr sighed. When they got there Rush was already sunning herself on the beach, her gear laying in a neat pile saying it was light and easy to take off. Paenta joined her and the others sat in the shade. A few minutes passed before they got up again.

"Well guess its time to head back." Rush sighed as she got on the water and accelerated.

"HEY!" Paenta cried, wet sand being slung at her. She then picked up a glob herself and chucked it at Rush, landing a hit

"Oh you did it now." Rush growled as she picked up sand and formed it into a ball. Tossing it, it hit Lanti who was entering the water behind Paenta. Next thing they knew, wet sand and water was flying everywhere, Paenta and Lanti teaming up against the much faster Rush. Kadr joined in later with Razor starting to drop sand bombs from her planes. It took a while before they were exhausted from their playing after using their fuel. Enkal finally entered, "We done? I don't wanna tow you all back to base because you ran out of fuel."

They nodded and they started to head back to base, some of the sand drying onto them. "You're back. Took you so long I thought you sunk." C said as she waited at the port, looking at Enkal.

"Moreover, what the happened to you guys?" Naropi asked

"We decided to lead the Abyssals onto the land. It seems it worked saying they didn't expect wet sand being tossed at them." Kadr quickly made up an excuse.

"I made sure they didn't retreat." Enkal followed along.

"Well go get cleaned up, I don't want sand all over the base. And use the wash, not the docks." Naropi growled. They all then went to get cleaned up and Enkal went straight to resupply for she didn't get any sand on her besides the boots which got washed off while returning.

* * *

 **Heyo, Velocita here with yet another story. I have quite a bit planned out and have already written a couple chapters and the ending too. Or at least a possible ending. Tell me what you think about it so far. Another chapter will also be out soon. This story is also far from the timeline of the actual anime as told in the summary and the prologue. I will also continue Dimension jumpers after being Hiatus but I am running out of ideas. Bullet of fire would also be discontinued but I might go back to it later on. Anyways leave a review on if I should continue this story and if there is any suggestion on a story I should write or any ideas on what to do with Dimension Jumpers**


	2. Chapter 2

"GAH! That stupid freaking commander!" Razor and Enkal looked at the newcomer in confusion.

The newcomer continued to blabber on before Razor spoke, "Um... Is something wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong! I'm in the wrong type of battalion!"

"Battalion? You mean fleet?" Razor asked

"No I don't mean fleet! My commander sent be to the wrong place because of my nickname!"

"C-Calm down..." Enkal held up her hands to try and calm the newcomer. After a while the newcomer calmed down with an audible 'Hmph'.

Razor then spoke, "Ok lets start off with your name."

"You can call me Ratte."

"Ratte? Never heard of that ship name."

"Because I'm NOT a ship." Ratte replied. Enkal seemed to slink a little bit.

Razor continued to talk, "So you commander sent you here to help fight?"

"Sorry but i'm going to be basically useless."

"Don't talk like that! Everyone has a purpose!"

"I'm not a ship, I told you. So I can't swim or anything! I'm stuck on land." Ratte growled. Razor was still confused.

"Fine I'll tell you. Have you heard of the P.1000 Ratte?"

"No."

"Well I'm a P.2000 Ratte. I'm a tank, not a ship. The reason my commander thought I was a ship is because I'm referred to as a land battleship." Ratte taught. Razor then realized what Ratte was saying.

"Well don't worry. We can still find a use for you. We even have a tugboat out there fighting. Same with Enkal here who is our new members. She's a civilian ship yet she is still out there fighting."

"I'm not a civilian ship!" Enkal shouted with her face obviously red. She looked down and an Idea popped into her head.

* * *

"This is a very stupid idea." Ratte said with horror.

"You'll be fine. You can trust our engineer, plus we are here to help you too." Razor patted Ratte's shoulder

"I don't remember signing up for this." Enkal stated

"I've been in water before but not on top of the ocean or something as deep as this! You naval people are insane!" Ratte scowled as she almost fell over.

"First lets start with movement then we'll try shooting." Razor said as she nudged Ratte forward.

"I'd rather get blown up on land and be found than sink to the bottom of the ocean and be forgotten!"

"Don't worry, you're a battleship. You'll do fine." Reassured the carrier

"I'm not a ship. I said I'm a tank dagnabbit!" Ratte was ignored and continued to be nudged out into the water.

The alarm then sounded, "Welp, looks like we're going to battle, see yah." Razor then grabbed Enkal and pulled her along.

"Wait! Don't leave me here! You stupid naval ships!" Ratte then screamed as she was left adrift in the water.

Enkal was already in formation as they headed out to sea. Kadr spoke, "Hey Enkal, Any idea on what you're going to do since you don't have full gear?"

Enkal shrugged at Kadr's question and continued on in formation. Paenta was the next to speak, "Say Enkal, Not many survive their first few battles without being damaged. Seeing the amount of gear you have I don't think you would survive that long, so don't get sunk."

She nodded, "After all, I have a bet with someone."

The only thing she could really do is be a distraction like Rush. Rush was a small ship and had peashooters for guns. Although Rush was the fastest of them all and had to be disciplined to not run on ahead.

"I got a spot on the enemy." Razor reported. The others nodded and raised their weapons. Rush bent down, wanting to run ahead. A small black line was on the horizon.

"That's a lot more than I was expecting." Kadr said

"On just a glimpse i'm seeing three destroyers, two cruisers, and a carrier in a line formation."

"Should we call for backup?" Paenta worried.

"No time. All ships prepare for combat!" With that the ships accelerated into combat speed, the two sides firing salvos at each other. Rush blasted on ahead, diverting the enemies fire and wasting their ammo. Enkal took a while to catch up with the small patrol boat.

Water splashed up as the enemy's continued to fire at Rush, Rush firing potshots back. Rush was then pushed and an explosion rocked up where she was standing. The smoke cleared and Rush found a blue barrier over Enkal, "At least I have shields to withstand blasts, pay attention to where you're going."

The two continued and the Abyssals were taken out. Rush and Enkal then met up with the rest of the group. Kadr congratulated Enkal on not getting damaged

"Well actually my shields got hit but still."

"I've never heard of a civilian ship with a shield generator that can withstand those types of blasts." Rush joked

"I'm not a civilian ship!" Enkal cried. She didn't like being called a civilian ship but people couldn't help but call her one. They then stopped messing around and headed back.

It was now night time. "I'm going to quickly go do something." Enkal said

"Ok! I'm going to go resupply." Razor said as the group split up. Minutes later Enkal came into Resupply. She then sat down next to Razor, "I think you should run. And not through the front door either."

"What are you talking about? The front door is the only entry and exit. And what do you mean by run?"

"Oh something you forgot." Enkal replied as she took a sip from her drink. The door opened to a person, "Oh... Whoops."

"Who's that?" Paenta asked.

"I'm gonna go now." Razor said as she slipped by the person. A shriek came from the person and gunshots followed.

Enkal sighed, "That'll teach her a lesson."

"Sure, but who was that?"

"Oh, She's a new member like me. She's a tank."

"A tank? In the Navy?" Kadr asked

"Her name is Ratte. She's a P.2000 Ratte land battleship. That's why she was confused for a ship by her commander."

"Okay? But why is she going on a rampage against Razor especially?" Paenta asked

"Razor thought it was a good idea to try putting her on water so she asked the engineers to make a device that would let her able to go on water. Not only that when the alarm sounded she didn't bother to put her back on land so I had to fish Ratte out when I got back."

"But she shouldn't be able to fire."

"Ratte is a tank, not a ship. That's why she's able to fire on land." The group listened to the story before they were done resupplying and went to bed. It was when it was dark hours that Razor was relieved of her barrage, having her go to the docks for the few shots that landed. Ratte however was chewed out and had to do work.

The next day Ratte was trained, and this time not by Razor. The engineers however worked on figuring out how to turn a land battleship into a sea battleship. Rush decided to race Enkal suddenly after seeing her yesterday.

Rush was ultimately defeated in both the circuit and drag which surprise everyone. However on the coast was a ship watching Enkal with the secretary ship. They had a few reasons for doing so but they were to observe more before determining. The alarm then sounded.

"Again?" The Secretary gasped. Everyone then rushed to launch and those who were already on the water went to meet up. The ships rushed out to sea after getting a situational report. Recon planes were already sent out ahead and they returned safe.

The ships then slowed and anchored to a stop. "There's nothing here." Paenta said

"These are the coordinates. Everyone look around, they couldn't have gone far." Kadr remarked and everyone faced outwards. A whistling sounded and Enkal looked up. Before she could move it was too late.

She had just been hit directly with a bomb.

Rush who was closest after the impact looked to where the bomb struck. Nothing. Razor then screamed and everyone realized that Enkal had been sunk. The abyssals continued to fire, some landing shots before the group turned to their enemy.

The sky darkened even more than it already was. Shells flew through the air and hit the abyssals. Everyone charged, yelling screams of rage and distraught. Rush went so far as to engage in hand to hand combat. No one cared if they got damaged, they just wanted the abbysalls dead, exterminated from the planet.

"Siiinkk" Was all the disorted voice of the last abyssal said before getting blown to bits. Everyone stood where they were. Rush even sat down on the water. The only sound made was the ocean, the storm. Their engines were shut off.

Razor's comm then crackled, "Mobile squadron six, what's your status."

"Objective complete. We're going to stay out here for a while longer. Enkal's been sunk."

"Very well squadron six, head back when you're ready."

"Roger." Razor then cut the comm and sent out search planes, turning her own lights on as well. The rest did the same and they spread out to find the fallen ship.

\- Command room -

\- Hours later -

"At 0234 hours today on a mission, Enkal had been struck by a bomb and sunk. The search has been given up at 0713 toady, twenty minutes ago. As of now, Enkal is concluded to be sunk and is unable to be found." Naropi, the ship secretary concluded.

"Thank you Naropi." The Admiral dismissed. He turned to another ship in the room, "What is it that you wish to say?"

"I want to go on a search mission. I have the most gear and the best chance at finding Enkal."

"Denied."

"But, I can-"

"I said denied. It's dark so it would be impossible to see anything, plus we don't want to risk you being sunk by an ambush. As Naropi said, Enkal is sunk. And that's that. Even I wish to go out there and search for her myself, but we both have other things to look after. Humanity's only hope to get the sea back is up to us. There are ships that look up to you and you are the best we have. I even saw potential in Enkal and wish she wasn't sunk so soon. Now get some rest." The Admiral crossly said

The ship bowed her head in defeat, "Yes, sir."

She then walked out of the room, looking back before closing the door. The ship jumped at Naropi still standing in the hallway, "I never thought you were one to do that, yet alone volunteer to search for one ship."

"I may be mean and rude at some times, but i'm not heartless. I'm only volunteering to find a ship that I lost a bet to. Even if she did sink pretty soon."

"I never said you were."

"Plus if we are going to take the sea's back we need all the ships we can get."

"Right. But over the last few days when she was with us, she didn't seem like what she seemed."

"Yea, I noticed that. That's part reason I somewhat want to go search."

"Go then."

"Huh?"

"Go search, keep alert and don't get caught or damaged. If anyone see's you in the dock in the morning they'll know somethings wrong. I'll cover for you."

"If I do get damaged I'll say that I tripped or something. Thanks Naropi."

"Oh and Rush is usually the one to wake first at six, so be back by then. Although I'm not sure she will this time after what happened but just to be sure. Try to get some rest tonight C."

"Will do." C then did a short salute and stalked off.

"Godspeed, C, Godspeed." Naropi whispered before heading off to rest.

* * *

 **Well here's the second chapter. Sure I killed a character so soon into the story. Oh well. Or did I? I probably did kill Enkal but oh well, it's my story and I shall not explain the plans to any of ya. Tell me what you guys think on this story and if I should continue it. I like still would even if people tell me not to because well it's my story. But either way, tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

C glided along the ocean, her lights off. Although she had her out in a large search area for she had many search ships. Some of the ships were even underwater because they could go there, saying that the new Kanmusu were space ships rather than sea ships. C also used her secondary observation deck to see if she could find the sunken ship.

There was still no luck where the fallen ship was last seen and C switched search areas. 'She might've beached on a nearby land.' C went through the water to the nearest island. There were already a few of her search ships there and there was no luck.

One of her searchers then landed. 'It's possible, but I don't think I should.' C sighed. She then made up her mind and headed out further to sea where clouds were seen. The area was covered with small islands and rocks.

'They seem pretty restless and panicked for some reason. If they could even feel that.' C thought as she dived behind a rock and watched the small group of Abyssals loop around each other in combat. She could've taken them out but decided not to alert others that might be in the area. Just then a carrier was punched directly through and exploded. The other two battleships fired, only to explode simultaneously.

C slowly back out of her cover. The Abyssals that took the other three out then locked gazes with her. C expected to get attacked and downed immediately, but the two continued to stare. The abyssal turned around, still looking at C before turning away and floating off. C decided not to chase and retreated back to her original purpose.

'The Abyssals have no reason to capture someone, but what was with the Abyssal attacking the others? If she's on our side then fine, but I don't wanna risk it.' C muttered after calling in the rest of her arsenal of ships. It was almost six if C's system said right and she headed back to the facility.

None of the other ships were up, as she thought. C landed and sighed. Sending a secret note to Naropi, She walked outside bay's hangar and onto the bay's docks.

What she didn't expect to see was another person, despite making sure no one else was up. 'Did it follow me?' C thought as she looked at the ship sitting on the edge of the dock. C blinked and the figure was no more.

"I better not be hallucinating. I might be tired." She sighed as she walked back to rest. A quick rest was all she really needed to get through the day, saying she is usually inactive, and it was even more inactive from all the rain. It continued to rain even more for the next few days and there was surprisingly no battles and no reported Abyssals from the scouts. Razor looked outside at the thick fog. She couldn't even see the water despite her dorm being right next to it. 'No launching planes in this weather. Heck no one should be out either.'

She covered herself with a blanket and sat down in the warm room. Might as well enjoy herself while she can. However C was watching the water, wondering if the figure she saw would appear. _kumph._ C focused out into the water, listening. _Kumph._ 'Is that... cannon fire?' She thought. The noise was then no more. She waited a while longer before going back in before she froze.

'Lets hope that wasn't anything important.' she sighed as she welcomed the warmth of the building. Hours then passed and the fog only got worse. It was now dark and everyone was going to sleep. Naropi then called her to the launch bay and she did so, 'What could it be now?'

"Mobile group six, we just now got reports of Abyssals on our radar. We want you to go and make sure that it's true, in this fog we can't be sure. The rest of the base will also be ready to mobilize on notice, the tugs are ready to greet you when you get back. Prepare for launch." Naropi briefed and they saluted before launching. C sighed. She didn't know why she had to go but just went with it. Orders were orders.

"Think we should go back? It's cold out here, heck I might have to be towed back." Rush complained

"Maybe, we haven't seen any Abyssals at all." Lanti replied

"They're moving targets, and so are we. They might be as lost as we are. Plus your engines generate the most heat for your size Rush." C scolded

"That's if they're in full use and not idling in the cold like this." She sighed.

"Pay attention ladies, Razor send planes to check if we may have passed them."

"I'm not sure my planes can see much."

"Heat sensors."

"Fine, but it's very cold, and I'm not sure if Abyssals even generate heat." Razor sighed as she launched her recon planes. More minutes passed by with no sighting.

"Can we go back now?" Rush complained.

"Stop complaining and start looking." Lanti sighed.

"All hands prepare for combat!" Kadr suddenly shouted and they all faced forward at the Abyssals that stood in front of them. Razor was already launching her ships and charging her weapons, same with the others preparing for combat. Cannons roared and shells whistled through the air, same with splashes and booms around them. Right when they took out the last Abyssal, more came in. They shredded those Abyssals and even more came, in more numbers this time. Next thing they knew, wave after wave of Abyssals were coming.

"Razor, Contact command!" Kadr yelled.

"My comm can't reach them!"

"Rush, retreat and get reinforcements!"

"AYE!" Rush then shot back through the fog, her engines on full burn. Mobile group six continued to slug through the waves of Abyssals, mainly because of C and her massive amount of firepower and ships she could launch. Despite that, Abyssals continued to swarm in large amounts, overtaking the small group. "Get out of you guys! You're going to sink if you don't!" C shouted.

"But what about you!" Razor said

"I'll hold them off. I'll be fine. GO!" Mobile group six nodded and retreated. All of them targeted C, the main person who was doing all the damage and the only one left. They targeted the guns and ships first. With all the fire from all sides, C couldn't dodge all the fire despite firing every single one of her weapons, including her MAC. She managed to lower the number of the Abyssal wave but there were still about sixty, maybe more, before having all her weapons and ships taken out and she started to sink in the water. "Guess this is where I get sunk." She muttered as she looked at the Abyssal approaching her.

"SIIINK!" The Abyssal screeched in its death silent like voice. C watched the weapon charge up before she bowed her head. The gun then fired its beam.

The Abyssal let out a screech, same with the others that were surrounding her. C looked up to find the Abyssals exploding one after another, Mini razor carriers, Blitz battleships, and many other ships soaring through the air. 'No one has this amount of ships besides me! And no one else has a Razor carrier!' C though as she watched the carnage. Beams then split the whole Abyssal fleet, destroying what was left of them.

All of the Razor carriers that were in the air and some of the tugs flew over to prevent C from sinking even further in the water. "Who said you'd sink." C looked at the person who was in front of her. The dark hull with black accents made the person look very much like an Abyssal. She looked at the 'Face' of the Abyssal, the same one she saw taking out the other Abyssals when she was searching for Enkal. Although this time the Abyssal had gear, "Looks like you took a beating. Are you really that legendary, Calkiron."

"H-How!" Calkiron looked at the Abyssal in surprise.

"Reasons. I'm going to send you back, although expect more."

"Aren't you coming? Whoever you are."

"Do you really expect me to walk up and say, 'Hey I'm an Abyssal and I want to help you.' do you?"

"But you really did help me." Calkiron remarked.

"Maybe one day I will come, but not now." The Abyssal responded as it turned and accelerated, the carriers and tugs pulling Calkiron's heavy mass along back to where the base was. She was met halfway by Rush and the reinforcements who were shocked at the damage done to Calkiron. They immidiately pulled to C's side to help her back to base. "The Abyssals are getting pushy." One of the tugs replied. The others agreed as they lowered C into her own repair bay that was made specially to support her massive class size. A few of the Razor carriers stayed to help while the others left back out to sea.

Naropi came in later for a report, "Any idea where those carriers came from?"

"I don't know. All I know was an Abyssal was about to sink me and then a large attack force came and wiped them all out." Calkiron said.

"Anything else that might help us?"

"Well... It might seem weird but there was an Abyssal helping to take out the other Abyssals. And the attack force didn't attack that one Abyssal and it didn't attack them, or me. I even saw it taking out Abyssals when I was searching for Enkal."

"If it knew how to send you here then it knows where our base is. We need to be careful. I'm sure your tired, but I don't think this is a hoax or a hallucination."

"You don't?" C wondered.

"I don't. One of our shipment convoys reported the same thing, and we got picture proof. Keep this a secret until we figure out how to deal with it."

"Alright, But Naropi. If that Abyssal really is helping us, does that mean we aren't going to sink it."

"That I don't know. We need to find how it reacts. For now rest, we will figure this out later." Calkiron nodded and Naropi left.


	4. Chapter 4

C was left in the repair bay for about three months, it would've taken a whole year if it weren't for the repair buckets. Yet her repairs were almost done. Of course she could go right now because the repairs that made her at least able to function and fight were long over. Her class required much more repair that instant repair buckets tended to not work and rather only decreased the time. On the actual Calkiron it took about twenty years to build, and that was with all the advances in tech. She didn't know how repair would go with replacing parts, crew, and other things. But she had the spirit of the famous warship, not the real thing. Rush however was a Rush class, somewhat a patrol boat or recon ship.

Easily built, _Easily sunk_.

C wondered how the small ship made it this far saying she was technically the smallest ship class here, almost ranging into a fighter craft or troop transport. C wondered more things as she looked at the holographic timer. She flicked it away and drifted into thought. C wondered where the name ship of her class was. Maybe already sunk, if not there was no spirit saying the real ship was never sunk. But of course that was false for many saw the ship sink in deep space. Or maybe there was some other reason for no spirit, or rather the one with the spirit wished to keep it secret.

But still. She had a job and reputation to uphold, and the last battle likely plunged it into the depths. Either way there were other ships that needed her power, it somewhat made her feel like a older sister or something. A guardian. The holographic timer then appeared in front of her for no absolute reason. C slapped it away in dismissal, 'The water's still warm and cozy. Not like i'm needed just yet...' She thought as she slipped deeper into the water.

* * *

Darkness. Small white specs. Deep space. That was all there was in the vast void. C looked around. Something hit her starboard side, making her keel, or rather spin around in the emptiness. Once regaining balance she saw what hit her. A giant black ship much bigger than her which she knew was an Abyssal, even if it didn't look like one. It was immediately sunk. even if it was hard. She continued on into space, seemingly knowing where she was going.

Not what she expected to see. Wreckage. Wreckage littered everywhere. And all in the vast space near a planet. C slid her fingers across a few pieces, sending them floating off into space. Frozen bodies also littered everywhere. A piece floated in front of her, 'A Kanmusu cannon?'. C continued to 'walk' Through the wreak. Something grabbed her and she immediately punched it away and shot it. A body.

Calkiron sighed in relief. She looked up at the giant wall before her. Floating back to where she came, she looked at the insignia on the wall. She made a mental note to draw it later. She continued to look through the endless space, bodies floating around.'Why am I here? Where is here?' C continued to wonder, looking at the endless view of the wreak. A body caught her eye, or rather a specific set that were distances from each other. And each a Kanmusu. She looked over the frozen body of one. Jumping back she pushed the body away. Tucker, a tug that was with them. She went to the next body, even more frightened.

Lanti. C was even more afraid to turn the next one over. Razor. She continued to brave the sight of the frozen Kanmusu, Finding Kadr and Paenta. All from Mobile group Six. There was also Secretary Naropi. Only two more bodies to look at. She slowly reached for the shoulder of the frozen ship, turning it over, 'No. This isn't right. Why is she even here?' C panicked.

The frozen, dead body of Enkal, A short lived ship sunk long ago. She turned to the last body, no gear like Enkal, most of it blasted off. Only a few scraps remained which made C know it was a Kanmusu. Should she? C shook her head and pushed the body just enough to make it turn.

* * *

Fear fueled Calkiron. It took a while for her to realize she was back in the repair bay, the holographic timer pulsating zero in front of her. It then swapped from its blue color to a red, displaying a warning of accelerated heart rate. She tried to calm herself, the insignia she was to draw long forgotten. Were they all going to die? After calming herself somewhat she termed it as a nightmare from her falling asleep, 'But it was so real. Just why?'. Calkiron didn't delve on the topic too much and shot it to the back of her mind, where it shall stay and soon be lost data.

C finally got out of the repair dock after powering her systems back up. She went to resupply, noticing that destroyer squadron four was out, likely on a mission. 'How come I didn't hear an alarm? Maybe it was when I was asleep.' C thought as she continued on. She also did what many would not suspect to do, and some never really went there either. She went to make sure Tucker was on her radar and she made sure he was fine physically. She did this for Mobile group six and Naropi too, even though Naropi was a bit hard.

'So it was a nightmare.' Calkiron sighed, and she hoped it stayed that way. She continued on into her own room, checking on her radar and sensors for anything out of the ordinary.

'I'm overdoing this. But why? Why am I even doing it at all?' C questioned herself. She shook her head and laid down. Maybe she was hallucinating and was tired. The ship then closed her eyes, hoping the nightmare won't come again and rather peaceful sleep.

This time it was peaceful. A sunrise scenery of the islands. Not a single cloud or darkness. 'Why can't it be like this?' C sighed.

'Guess we have to take back the seas first' C blinked and then she was awake again. She looked at the parted window. Raising her arm, a fighter flew out, spinning vertically to fit through the small space between the window. It then went horizontal and blasted up into the sky, disappeared in seconds. 'Why am I even doing this?' C thought. She didn't know anymore.

Maybe she's already gone crazy. Or maybe she's experienced a change of behavior. Still, she didn't like the nightmare. Calkiron jumped at a knock, "Who is it?"

"Ah I see you're up and out of the docks. Its Naropi." The secretary then walked in. C sighed

"You look like you've seen a haunted spirit."

"Worst."

"Enkal?"

"Perhaps. Maybe even Worse." This worried Naropi

"I'll have your patrol duties off for now until you are more stable."

"No it's fine." C objected

"Mind telling me what is bothering you then?" Naropi asked.

"Well. I had this.. Nightmare. In space with a large wreckage." C started her story

"In space? I've gotten reports of Abyssals being up there too."

"Right. But this wreckage was huge. Bodies were also everywhere."

"That would explain it."

"Not only that... I saw everyone of Mobile group six. Tucker too and you." This got Naropi's attention even more.

"What happened then?"

"I-I don't know but everyone was dead. I even saw myself. And Enkal." C then finished.

"I think you should be off duties until you are stable."

"It's fine really."

"That is an order C. We can't risk you like this."

C sighed, "Your right."

"Well get some rest. I'll cover for you."

"No need. I'm already pretty inactive anyways. I usually kill everything before anyone else.

"Right. Well i'm going to go now. Get some rest." Naropi then left. She then sighed outside, 'I should remember, i'm an Atropine class. Lets hope I don't have to go into battle in this condition with the others.' Naropi then continued out of the building back to her station where the comms-person and radar-watcher waited for commands and worked their stations.

"Any signs of Abyssals?"

"No ma'am." Wanshin, the radar-watcher replied.

"Report any findings that come up."

"Roger." Naropi then left the room, 'Lets hope what C say's isn't true.'

* * *

 **\- Night -**

Ratte walked along the forest. 'Maybe this fleet isn't so bad. It did take some getting used to the water though.' She continued walking, the tank treads of her boots leaving lined marks. A light flashed in the distance and she looked up. It was further up on the mountain, far from water. The blue light came closer and closer, becoming bigger as it did. Ratte narrowed her eyes before realizing what was heading towards her. Ratte then reversed out of the way as the place she was standing was burned by super heated plasma, leaving a crater.

Her comms then crackled, "How shameful of you to be in a naval fleet rather with treads on the ground. Even if you are in another group, that doesn't mean we're enemies."

Ratte growled, "Vredximus, you damn traitor. You don't know what the Naval has to deal with."

"Abyssals, I know. And the air force has to deal with Neurois. It's an endless cycle of dark colored creatures of unknown origins attacking and then humanity leaves special girls to deal with them alone. All while they sit behind lines doing absolutely nothing."

"You are idiotic to think they don't help. Who do you think makes our supplies? Builds our bases? Transports us to places? You're a complete idiot Vredximus."

"Still. We're out here risking our lives."

"And if it weren't for them we would be dead long ago."

"Oh. Well you keep on being naive. I'll show you. That coward Admiral of yours shall be killed." Ratte then fired a salvo, only for the salvo to be shot down.

"Well I shall go. Prepare to be destroyed, or should I say sunk?" The comms then cracked again and the night was silent once more. Ratte sighed. Vredximus was a land battleship like her. Either way she was still a traitor and there was no denying that. Ratte continued her patrol with no sight of Vredximus again. She would have to keep a close watch on the admiral, not that he was at the base most of the time anyways.

Something then smelled and Ratte looked down, 'I'm freaking stupid.' She ran over the super heated plasma and her treads were now burnt to crisp. Some spots on her armor were also burned from flying dirt when the blast hit. 'That's going to be expensive to repair. And I need to find out how to saying i'm in a ship fleet. Maybe the engineers can help, after all they did make me into a ship.'

Ratte continued on back to base. One of the late night engineers was closing the garage when he spotted her, "Hey... Um."

"Huh?"

"No offense, but... you're somewhat.. glowing." Ratte turned to one of the reflective windows nearby to prove his statement.

"Wha? Why am I?"

"If I remember correctly.. You are ready for a refit."

"A what?"

"I think it's something to do where if you get enough experience you can get refitted."

"But I've only been here for a month at most."

"There are special cases. I'll talk to the commander about it. Come with me so she doesn't think i'm blabbering nonsense."

"Well um. I don't think I should."

"Why not?" The engineer turned to the tank.

Ratte looked away, "I uh. Somewhat burned my tracks and some armor."

"I'm not even going to question that." The engineer said as he noticed the faint glowing red on the bottom of the treads despite the rest of Ratte glowing.

"Well I'll talk to the commander." The engineer waved as he started to walk to the still lit commander's room.

* * *

 **Here's the new chapter after the Dimension jumpers book one is complete. Also book two of Dimension jumpers probably won't be out for quite a while. I do have an idea on how to start the book but there will be a massive time jump and there really isn't going to be anything else that interesting between the time jump. Either way I am going to be working on this a lot more until book two is released. Until then stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Morning -**

Razor yawned, 'Always.. sooo bright...'

Carriers could go up to days without sleep and she has before but still her eyes hurt from the brightness. All she wanted to do was sleep at the moment, which was probably not very good influence for other carriers.

"Hey Ratte, it's time to- Ratte?" Razor opened the curtain of Ratte's bunk. 'Maybe she got up early like Rush.' She though as she got dressed and exited the dorm. She then walked down to the resupply, meeting Rush.

"Hey have you seen Ratte?"

"No. Not since she went out for patrol last night. She should be back by now." Rush said with a confused glance

"She hasn't returned to the room since then. Why didn't you make sure!" Razor said.

"Lets go look in the forest to see if she came back." Rush replied, Razor nodding and the two walking towards the back of the outpost where the forest started.

* * *

"Looks like she came back alright." Rush hummed. Razor then looked up and launched a search plane to see if she came back recently and they missed her.

"Yea but these tracks look like she was trailing fire." Razor then pointed to the black patches on the ground.

The two ships looked at each other, "Should we continue or go to the repair bay?" The two then looked into the forest and gulped. Should they find what happened or not? Rush then stepped forward, same with Razor. Sure she could launch fighters but they'd be beached if they were attacked without their guns and gear.

Although a shipping facility was nearby though and the two ships kept that in mind as they continued to walk into the forest. Razor and Rush continued to pace the undergrowth. It was odd for them for they were technically ships and were used to the water. This was the only reason Ratte was remotely used to the land and why she didn't like the idea of going on the water despite Razor's intention.

"Maybe we should split up. It'd be faster." Rush suddenly said

"You want everything to go fast but you think nothing of logic. If something were to happen then I can't save you."

"Hey one sinking is better than two. Plus I can run fast." Rush replied to her remark. Razor only sighed before something ran into her.

"A-An Abyssal!" Razor looked up at the black mass while holding her head. The Abyssal stared back and forth at Razor and Rush before turning tail and heading into the thicker unexplored lush. Rush immediately ran after, Razor sending out fighters who fired their machine guns and laser cannons at the plants. Surprisingly some hit their target while the rest hit the greenery.

The Abyssal collapsed and grabbed her leg, black smoke emitting from where the bullet hit. Rush then tripped over the body, hitting her head on a nearby tree. The Abyssal took this opportunity and pushed off of Rush to run further into the forest, the black smoke of the injury no longer being seen. Rush continued to chase after despite her dazed state.

"Wait. Rush come back!" Surprisingly Rush wasn't far enough ahead to not hear her, even with her mind boggled.

She then ruffled her hair in anger, "Augh. That damn thing outran me! Ow ow." Rush whimpered as she held her head.

"It's dark in there you know. And you hit your head pretty hard too."

Another person then crashed through the undergrowth, "I heard gunfire?"

This freaked Razor out and Rush was sitting down, too dazed to notice. "Warships? What are you guys doing out here and why does it look like you tried ramming each other full speed and it didn't work out well."

Razor then noticed it was Tucker, a Potant class tug. Rush then sighed, "We came out looking for Ratte and then an Abyssal appeared out of nowhere."

"An Abyssal? Out here? Maybe you hit your head to hard. Anyways I'll help you back to base before you crash into a tree." Tucker then reached his hand out to pull up Rush who gradually took it.

"Wait, we haven't found Ratte yet." Razor then stopped the two.

"Ratte? You mean the cruiser?"

"Cruiser? She's a tank."

"A tank? Like a ship fuel tanker?"

"No! A ground combat tank! A land battleship P.2000 Ratte."

Tucker only looked at Razor in confusion, "Did you hit your head too? Meh either way lets go back to base." Razor huffed but agreed with the smaller tug. Rush wasn't in any condition to be out any longer, yet alone be standing.

* * *

 **\- Garage -**

Ratte laid there. It was hard to sleep through the refit from her burning feet. The boots were pretty much beyond repairable and the tracks melted through the armor onto her feet but it wasn't too bad. Hopefully. She then got up. Did she even fall asleep? Maybe she didn't notice but she felt weird either way. Possibly the engineers used something to keep her asleep and not notice anything.

Speaking of notice anything, maybe she should've woken one of her teammates and told them what was going on or at least leave a note. But she rather not burn the building or put holes in the carpet and she was tired at the time. And she still was. Ratte looked forward at the reflective mirror, and that confused her even more. She still had her gear on, or rather just gear to be precise. But the thing was it was cruiser gear rather than tank gear.

'What the? Maybe it's best not to question refits.' Ratte then sighed.

An engineer then walked in. The one who she met last night to be precise, "So how you doin'?"

"Why am I a cruiser exactly? Plus I feel like I was halfway sunk, repaired partway, and sent into a massive battle despite it."

The engineer thought while twirling his hand in circles, "Don't question what happens during refits. Some don't even make it to refits. After all who knows what your spirit ships been through when it still had a body."

"you have a point" she says weakly trying to get used to her new body.

"Hey don't try standing quite yet. Your feet are still burned too. Also the only reason I think you're a cruiser is because you were a tank, A land battleship or whatever, and that it was the size of a cruiser rather than an actual battleship. Only my view though." The engineer shrugged. Ratte nodded quietly as she grabs a mirror to look at herself more.

Ratte continued to look at the mirror with confusion and amazement. Kadr then walked in, "Yo."

Ratte then tried to get up, only to fall backwards onto the bed again, "Well um.. Where should I start?"

"Well um. How are you feeling so far I guess." Kadr shrugged.

"Well I went from being a Land battleship tank to a cruiser and now I feel really heavy, my center of gravity is somewhere weird."

"Likely the middle depending on the class you are. When you were a tank you were front heavy. You'll get used to it... After a lot of landing on your face probably." Kadr replied.

Ratte rolled her eyes, "har har har, very funny, I'd like to see you go through such a major refit."

"Hey now. You're lucky to even get a refit." Kadr countered.

Ratte crossed her arms, "You know I don't like it when you make jokes about me."

"When did I ever do that before?" Kadr questioned.

"I can blow you to bits. Does that explain enough?"

"Hey you never came back from patrol." Kadr noted to her.

"Well i'm sorry I almost died" Ratte glared, laying back down hoping she got to try her new equipment soon.

Kadr then gave a confused look, "You almost died? Nevermind. Anyways get rest and then we'll teach you how to be a boat."

Ratte glared at him from her laying down position, "Yes I almost died. Plus I somewhat already know how to be a boat from a certain carrier." She then turned around onto her side and fell asleep. Kadr only slightly chuckled and left the room. Saying Ratte didn't sleep for a while she fell asleep quite fast and her snoring sounded like a semi truck on the freeway and even that was a under statement and it was more of a ship horn, not that they worked in space.

* * *

Kadr walked back to the dorm. He then saw a small group of people heading towards the dock and walked over to them finding Rush and Razor. "What happened to you guys?"

"Oh y'know. We went to find Ratte and met an Abyssal along the way."

"In the forest? Abyssals are only at sea. Plus Ratte's been in the garage the whole time during her refit since she got back from her patrol."

"The whole time?! Why didn't you tell us!"

"Um hello. Comms? You don't have your gear. I was going to tell you in person too but you guys were gone like ghosts. Now go get fixed up and relive Tucker of his babysitting, we don't want lesser numbers during a battle." Kadr then waved them off, thanking Tucker along the way. Tucker only replied that he didn't mind and that it was part of being a tug as he went to drop off the two warships before completing his shipment.

Kadr sighed as he looked at the command room's window, 'Just me, Paenta, and Lanti huh. I should tell the commander that we'll be out for a few days maybe before we are able to go into battle. Our numbers sure are dwindling, lets hope that the other groups can hold the Abyssals at bay. Say where has C been?' Kadr only shrugged at his thought and continued on to tell the commander the situation.

* * *

 **\- Forest -  
\- Unknown Ship -**

'Damnit. It's already hard enough dealing with the Abyssals. Yet again I can't just go up to them looking like this and say I wanna help, that's suicide. I should be more careful from now on.' The person then looked up at the sound of whistling. 'That'll do.'

She then started to run into the forest before stopping at an edge. A light then passed by and the person started to run after it before jumping sideways onto the moving train. She then sat down on one side of the connector. 'Uncomfortable but it'll do.' The ambiance of the train the only thing heard during the short trip before the person jumped off when the train slowed down to enter the loading station where people and trucks were hard at work.

'That took longer than expected.' She thought as she looked back at the train to see another person on the other side between the glimpses from the spaces. The person then jumped onto one of the already loaded cars that was to be attached before looking back and disappearing completely inside. She shook her head and walked into the forest when it was clear. After a few minutes of walking she found a fairly nice place to crash and she did so. It didn't take long to drift off to sleep either and all she hoped is that she wasn't found.

* * *

 **\- Train car -**

"Commander, Traitor slowed down."

"Thank you Vredximus, but we got other things to deal with that are more important?"

"What? So I came here for nothing?"

"No. You are to still eliminate the Admiral, but there's another problem."

"And that problem?"

"Another ship that is keeping both us and the Abyssals at bay. We can't give support ocean side really."

"Don't worry commander, while they are in battle I'll kill the admiral."

"That won't work. You need to clear the waters for the Admiral to come back."

"He'll get sunk out there then. It just makes our job easier."

"Possibly, but be careful. And I want you to make sure he's dead, and that he stays that way."

"It will be done."

* * *

 **Alright here's the next chapter. Some of this was also done with a small message roleplay with Gordon519 so I thank him for some of the ideas that are in this chapter and he will possibly be some of the ideas in the later chapters. If anyone else wants to do a roleplay for ideas on the story then I am fine with that. Also the first chapter of Dimension jumpers is halfway done so that will be out soon enough but it will be a much slower process than this story until this one is done. I have still not decided on if I will make a book two of Spirit of Pride or not but I most likely will. Either way I'm probably going to be releasing a chapter a day each or two for Spirit of Pride and the second book of Dimension jumpers will be out then.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker walked to his morning shipment, 'Those warships sure were weird yesterday.' Some spare parts and ammunition were coming in for the famished replies of all the recent battles and repairs. Tucker was to walk to the port where the shipment was coming in from the water and then he was to deliver the ammunition to the farm where they would be converted into the resupply food and the parts to the garage. He continued to walk before he fell down.

But he didn't hit the ground, someone caught him. 'What the? Why is the ground black?' He thought as he regained his balance and turned to thank the person.

'The hell? I din't fall through a portal did I? No the ground is just burnt, there's still the green trees that I know.' He thought as he looked at the silent Abyssal. She looked at him quietly not saying anything or making any move to hurt him.

Tucker stared back, 'Looks like those warships were right...' The Abyssal then pointed at the ground where there was an obvious indent of a person with footprints leading to where she was standing.

'Looks like I woke it up.' Tucker thought as the two ued to stare each other down. The Abyssal then quietly started to back away before it then ran full speed into the undergrowth. "Wait!" Tucker called after to no use.

'Oh well. I'll see to that later. I have a shipment to do.' Tucker thought as he continued on the path to the port. Ratte meanwhile was trying to figure out how to walk again. Well she could walk just fine after falling once but rather using her gear on the water. Although it wasn't that hard from already having some experience. She then waved to Tucker who was passing by with a shipment he just picked up.

Ratte was then taken out from behind, "We were looking for you! Don't do that again!" Ratte tried to get up, Rush clinging onto her.

"C-can you get off. I'm already in pain from falling multiple times." Rush obliged and stood in the water. Ratte then got up and sighed, her shirt now completely drenched rather than just a small amount of water.

She looked at Rush, "Thanks..."

"Hey we went looking for you and ran into an Abyssal. We thought you might've died at first until Tucker and Kadr came along."

"But I'm right here."

"Still you scared the shit out of us."

"Language. Now can I get back to training?"

"Oh right. Sure." Rush then sped off. A loud warbling then pierced the air and the instructor turned to the siren, same with Ratte.

"What's going on!"

"Abyssals reported in the southeast from the base. Our resupply shipment is also said to be spotted in the area with a bunch of Abyssals chasing. Carrier squad three, Torpedo squad nine and Mobile group six prepare to sortie."

"Does that include me?" Ratte asked the instructor.

"You already have enough experience in combat. All I say is you need to get used to all of your weapons and movement. Join up when they launch." The instructor waved Ratte off. Ratte then joined up with the rest of the group. It was quite a large group for just a sortie. Razor then greeted Ratte, "Hey remember when you first went on water?"

"And then you left me until late at night. Yea. It sure was fun blasting you." The two laughed before Kadr told them to focus and the large group headed southeast. Ratte sailed carefully saying she was formerly a land battleship and now a cruiser, although she already had some experience on the water. They continued to sail at full speed into the dark clouds in the distance where they could see explosions and splashes in the distance. Carrier squad three then stopped where they were and then started to launch planes that could withstand the storm into the clouds as the other two groups readied their weapons and charged after the planes.

Ratte was the second to last and had all of her weapons aimed at the Abyssals even though they weren't in range yet. After entering range, Ratte fired at the closest Abyssal, same with the others while the planes targeted the further off ones near the shipment tug who was being chased by three Abyssals. Taking aim at one of the Abyssals with her secondary cannons, she fired as precise as possible for she wasn't used to firing her secondary guns quite yet and she was knocked down. Getting up, she continued to fire, her main cannon being more accurate.

She managed to take the Abyssal out before turning around to find half a dozen. Everyone else was dealing with their own Abyssals so she had no choice to run and face them alone. Kadr then commed everyone else, "Hey carriers, is there anything else that can give help? We're getting shredded out here. The rest of you protect the shipment, we need that shipment. Conserve ammo too."

Everyone acknowledged the command and slowly headed towards the transport while keeping the Abyssals at bay. Ratte's Secondary cannon got hit and her hull set on fire as she held the Abyssals back while the others gave some support. She opened fire at the Abyssal who was closest to her and then the Abyssals started exploding all around. Turning to where the fire came from, Ratte saw C firing at more Abyssals that were coming from the distance.

Kadr then commanded someone from torpedo squadron to escort the shipment to the carrier squad to have them take the shipment to base. The shipment was then evacuated from the area and C replaced the escort as the two groups continued to fire at the waves. Ratte's engine was then hit by a stray Abyssal fighter, "God freaking. I just got that!"

Ratte then fired at the fighter in rage, taking it down immediately. The Abyssals continued to come in waves and the two groups continued to fire. "Gah. It's just like last time!" C growled as the numbers increased. A red mist descended over Ratte's eyes before her guns started firing so fast the barrels started to melt.

Her eyes,...when one of the Abyssals looked into her eyes, it backed away from what it saw before being blasted to bits by Ratte. Pure animal fury. An Abyssal then exploded in the distance, not from Ratte, C, or anyone else, but rather something moving at massive speeds, faster than Rush on after burn. Soon the horizon was literally on fire and Ratte stopped firing her main cannons to let them cool and started to fire her secondaries, firing at the same rate of speed as before.

Then, whatever it was, smacked into Ratte sending her skidding across the water but not sinking her. Ratte was barley floating at this point and only her secondary's were able to fire. She was going to fire at whatever hit her but it was already gone and she got up. Rush came over to support her and the two noticed to much bigger Abyssals that were sinking next to her, likely battleships or carriers.

Soon the Abyssals decided it was smarter to retreat and did so, hissing at the groups as they did. Panting Ratte looked over at Rush, "Did we win?"

Rush sighed as she walked over to the group, "You're asking that now after almost dying yet again?"

"Not that she knew." Hissed a voice and the two turned around, same with the group.

Torpedo squad nine was about to fire when Razor then spoke, "Hold on! You're the Abyssal that we found in the forest."

"I've also seen you before. Mind explaining?" C then spoke whilst walking up. Kadr, Lanti, and Paenta were as confused as the torpedo squadron. Ratte was now back to normal and she took aim with what was left of her secondary guns. The Abyssal took notice of this and shook her head, "I wasn't the one who hit you if you do remember that. I was targeting the two Abyssals behind you and my jetwash took you with me and them. So please don't."

Ratte lowered her guns, "Fine but you got explaining."

"And if I don't wish to?"

"Then you'll get blasted."

"Meh, I'm too fast for that. Plus I already know what you did to fire that fast."

"You did? Plus how are you that fast?" Rush asked

"She rerouted the warp core to the weapons, like how I used a very low power warp move that fast. You won't be able to do so for you have no warp core." The Abyssal responded.

"Then who are you already." Paenta asked.

"That isn't very easy to explain."

"Then why are you helping us. And why didn't you do it earlier." Kadr then growled.

The Abyssal sighed and glanced at C, "As I already said to her. Do you really expect me to walk into your base and say 'hey I'm an Abyssal and I want to help you' do you?"

Kadr shook her head. "What I thought. Although If you do want me to stay with you then I guess you can take me back to your base and try to talk the commander into it, not that I already know where the base is." The Abyssal responded.

"Still. I don't get why an Abyssal is helping us." C then spoke.

"That's because i'm not an Abyssal." Everyone looked at the person.

"Then what should we call you?" Lanti then asked. She only stared at her without saying anything.

"Well?"

"That I wish not to say yet." She responded.

"Fine. But come along now." Kadr then spoke

"Hm?"

"We're going to try and convince the commander."

"Hold up!" One of the torpedo squad's member then spoke, "We can't bring her!"

"She's helping us isn't she? The commander might agree."

"The commander maybe, but surely not the Admiral! Plus I don't want to be murdered in my sleep or have a whole Abyssal fleet at our doorstep." Another member responded.

"Remember, she did help us."

"Auh. How about this. There are two sides and they both are trying to convince the commander and Admiral of their belief. One in favor of having her stay, and the other trying to keep her out." Paenta then stated.

"But we'll be bringing her to base. So if she is agreed to be kept out don't we have to sink her?"

"She already does know where it is." Razor replied.

"Alright. We'll go through with this. Make any moves and I'll have any obligation to sink you." The leader then pointed at the Abyssal who only stared at her. Soon the Abyssal followed the group as they headed back to base.

Soon they exited the dark cloud to find the rest of the worried carrier group. They then raised their weapons after noticing the extra in the group. C then spoke, "Hold on. It's fine."

"Fine?! There's an Abyssal behind you!"

"Yea we know. And she ins't really an Abyssal." The group didn't question it and they continued back the the base. Tucker then took the shipment after the long waiting for it to arrive while the engineer looked at Ratte's damage.

He then sighed, "I don't get how you keep burning things. First the tracks and now the cannons. Plus you destroyed your engine along the way too. I'm not even going to question it. Either way head to the docks for repair, you are a ship now after all." Ratte only nodded and was supported to the docks.

Naropi then walked up to the group, the carrier squadron having nothing to do with it and having already left, "Now what is this about a new member?"

* * *

 **Here's yet another chapter, Again with the help of Gordon519. I am fine with others helping if they so wish and if you want to help on any other stories like Dimension Jumpers I'm fine with that too. Anyways leave a review on how you think the stories are going so far and if you have any questions, please use an official fanfiction account that I can message. Also Dimension Jumper's book two is halfway done and will possibly 3/4th done by the end of the day and might be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

The two groups talked to the commander in the command room. The admiral was also present to hear the argument. Naropi sighed, "So. We are trying to find whether we should keep this person and let her join or not."

"She is an Abyssal."

"No not really." The Abyssal replied.

"Well there have been reports of an Abyssal running around, not really doing any harm though. Even Tucker reported sighting. I suspect that was you?" Naropi then asked.

"Quite so."

"So what exactly are you doing and why?"

"I've been doing what I have been doing as usual."

"Are you saying you've helped people from Abyssals and have done this before?" The Admiral then leaned forward onto his desk.

"Yes."

"All in secret?"

"I only started recently so it hasn't been that long."

"And what were you doing before that?"

"Murdering Abyssals like a normal Kanmusu."

"So it seems. Why reveal yourself now then?"

"Sometimes there isn't any reason for anything yet it happens anyways."

"Then why did you attack one of ours?" The torpedo member then spoke.

"I didn't. I was attacking the two behind her and the shock wave pulled her with."

Naropi was the next to speak, "Kadr. You want to let her join. Can you explain why?"

"Well from what i've seen and what C's told me so far is that she can sink Abyssals quickly. Even without the use of weapons. She could be of use to us in upcoming battles."

"And you agree to this?" The secretary then turned to the Abyssal.

"I'm fine either way."

Naropi then turned to the torpedo squad member, "And why is it you wish to keep her out?"

"Well as Kadr said she's quite strong and i'll admit that. But that's the thing, she can wipe us all out instantly with the only one able to even remotely put up a fight being C."

"She hasn't harmed anyone who's sighted her so far, nor has she made any attempt to kill us right now. All she's done is help us so far."

"What if she's waiting for the right time?"

"We will have to risk that. She's helped us so far and i'm sure you've seen the numbers that have been attacking lately." Kadr then replied.

"Pretty much this base won't exist anymore." The Abyssal then spoke.

"Reasoning?" The admiral asked.

"If I weren't on your side this base would've been swarmed long by now. The previous battle that took back the seas, they were fighting an Airfield princess. You guys are up against a queen."

"You've seen the numbers of enemies and the deaths so far. And the amount of time too. I'm sure that would explain."

The members looked at the Abyssal. Naropi sighed and spoke, "If you really are on our side then i'm fine with you joining. Admiral?" She then turned to the Admiral.

The Admiral sighed and got up, looking out of the window. "What will your verdict be Admiral?" Kadr then asked.

He continued to look out the window before turning his head to face the Abyssal, "I'm fine with it."

"Admiral?" The torpedo member questioned.

"I'm fine with it. After all if Abyssals have the spirits of ships, I've only heard of one ship that rams the crap out of it's enemies and survives when there's no other choice."

"What ship would that be?" Naropi then asked.

The admiral chuckled as he continued to look out the window, "That. Shall be left alone. Dismissed. Mind tending to the newcomer?"

"Yes commander." The four then walked out, the torpedo squad member walking back to her squad's room. The group continued to walk through the sunset.

"You don't mind where you sleep right?" Naropi then asked.

"As a Kanmusu you pretty much have to sleep anywhere right?"

"You are correct about that. And Kadr. Mind if she is in your squad? After all you are the one who wished for her to stay, and I'm not sure the other squads will fare to well."

"Sure. Someone needs to keep watch."

"Then it's decided. You shall be in Mobile group six and they shall show you around and tell you everything. If you have a name please tell us, if not then come up with one when you can." Naropi then nodded and started to walk, the two ships saluting. Smiling, Kadr then lead the other ship along to where the dorm was. Opening the door, the two ships entered, Lanti and Paenta being surprised with the new member.

"So you convinced the commander." Razor said.

"Yea. Even the Admiral agreed too. Anyways this is where we sleep and everything." Kadr then turned to the Abyssal.

"What should we call you?" Paenta then asked.

"I'm not really sure on that." The Abyssal replied to he question.

"How about Anan?" Razor then asked.

"Sure." Everyone else also agreed too.

The clock then chimed and the sun was already set. "Well it's time to sleep. You can take the top bunk above Razor." Kadr then pointed at the closed curtain on the left side of the room from the door. Anan then climbed up into it whilst Kadr turned off the light and went to her own bed. Anan then closed the curtain and laid down, leaving the curtain open a little by her head.

The hours passed by with the moon ascending and then descending. Anan then sat up with her legs over the edge of the bed, looking out of the window. Rustling then sounded across the room and Anan turned to Rush looking at her, "Still up?"

"I'm usually more active at night." Anan replied in her Abyssal like voice.

"Well it's six in the morning right now and that's usually when I get up."

"Right. Although I do get up in the mornings most of the time, i'm not really much of a morning person."

"Alright. Well get what little sleep you can get for the two hours that are left." Rush said as she jumped down from her middle bunk.

"Alright." Anan said as she closed her curtain again.

* * *

 **\- The next morning -**

Ratte didn't really like the thought of sharing a room with an Abyssal. Sure, Anan said she wasn't one and she didn't seem to act much like one but still, she looked like one and sounded like one. All Ratte could do was tolerate her and who knows, maybe they would be good team mates. That combined with the fact that she would be out of commission while she was getting repaired really pissed her off.

Well it was partially her fault for getting angry at the Abyssal who destroyed her engine and doing what Anan described as warp shooting. Ratte didn't even know where Anan came from or how much she even knew but she didn't like it. But it could help the fleet in taking back the sea but who knows what would happen to Anan after. The cruiser then managed to then fall asleep. It wasn't like anyone was going to come in but she wasn't a heavy sleeper so if someone did she would notice.

Rush then walked back into the room where the others were getting up, including Anan again. Razor sighed, surprised she wasn't sunk in her sleep. Paenta then asked everyone else, "So should we head to classes?"

"Sure why not. Although Anan should stick close to us so she isn't misunderstood." Razor replied as the group then got ready. Rush was the first out the door as usual while the others went at a more relaxed pace. Anan was placed in the middle of the group of course and they went the short walk outside to the class building. They also met the teacher along the way.

The teacher spotted Anan and walked up to the squad, "So you must be the new student the commander was talking about, quite a look you have I see."

"Anan." She replied.

"Also i'm sure you know what an Abyssal looks like so maybe you can tell the other students."

"Yes, I've noticed. I'll come up with something and tell the other teachers if I see them. Well, to class girls, I will be there in a few minutes. And Anan mind coming with me?" The teacher asked as she then waved the rest of the group off. They then went to their first class, history. They had history to learn about battles and how they were won plus a few other things.

Razor sat down by the window and her friend in front of her turned to talk, "Hey Razor, I hear that you have a new member in your squad. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but don't be too intimidated by her."

"Why so? Is she a special ship class?"

"Maybe. You will see soon enough."

"Heh, the Hanjako of the Banal class frigate is never intimidated." Hanjako said with a trace of pride in her voice.

"We'll see about that." Razor chuckled at her friend's actions. The teacher then walked in and went to her desk. Everyone then stood up and she then took attendance of the ships who sat down when their name was called.

After everyone was sitting the teacher then spoke, "Alright class. We have a new student who will be joining us today. I hope we can get along with this new student and welcome her as a normal Kanmusu. Also please try not to shoot her."

"Shoot her? Hey she never mentioned the ship class either." Hanjako then whispered to herself. The teacher then waited for the new student to show up and Anan then walked in, going up to the front of the class. Everything was then silent and everyone stared at the black ship.

Hanjako then leaned back and whispered to Razor, "You never said that she was an Abyssal!"

Razor then whispered back, "I said don't be intimidated."

The teacher then motioned at Anan, "Would you please introduce yourself to us?"

Anan then looked at the class, "My name is Anan and no I am not an Abyssal despite how much I look and sound. Please judge on how I act rather than how I look. Other than that I hope we can work together."

"Thank you. You can choose where to sit." Anan then sat at the corner desk in the front by the window and the teacher started class.

Hanjako then whispered to Razor again, "Hey, she isn't an Abyssal so what spirit ship is she?"

"We don't quite know that yet. Pay attention too."

She only huffed at her and then faced forward to ask Anan herself, "So what spirit ship do you have?"

"Don't know."

"Huh?" Hanjako was surprised at this answer, "Don't know?"

"Don't know. I only recently got the rest of my gear built but I don't summon it. So i've been using my bare hands." Hanjako only stared at Anan wondering if she should be amazed or suspicious. Class continued on with the teacher explaining a famous battle from one of the Admiral's stories. Although no one really knows if that battle actually happened.

The teacher then turned to ask the class one of the questions when the alarm went off, "Well we will have to continue this class later, on you go." The students then rushed out of the class, wondering who would be chosen to go to battle.

* * *

Ratte sighed hoping she wouldn't miss much of class. She also wondered how the class would react to Anan. Ratte hoped she would get an instant repair bucket and then the alarm went off, 'Oh well i'm not going anyways.' Either it was luck or just pure coincidence because the water then turned green as a instant repair bucket was poured in. Ratte then got out of the water and got dressed. She then exited the docks and started to head towards the dorm to sleep when someone then passed her a note. Bad luck Then happened and the loudspeaker announced the combatants. 'You got to be kidding me! I'll read this note later.'

* * *

 **Well here's yet another chapter of Spirit of Pride, with the help of my good friend Gordon519 like usual. He's likely going to be helping me with the rest of the chapters also. Dimension Jumpers book two is also out now for those who haven't noticed. The next chapter of Spirit of Pride will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

"All squads head to launch. I repeat _all_ Squads head to launch. Numerous enemies heading straight towards us, shoot on sight and act at your own discretion." The whole base was then in chaos with ships rushing to the port to launch. Ratte also rushed, meeting with Anan along the way. She didn't quite like her but there was no time for deciding now as Ratte then stepped onto the launchpad.

Ratte's gear was now fixed, the guns and engine replaced and the hull fixed. Anan also launched next to her and the two ships joined up with their squad that was already out in the water. A ship then came up to Anan, "This is your fault isn't it! I knew we shouldn't have let you in, you led them here!" The torpedo squad leader.

Razor then barged in, "There's no time for this! You have a squad to lead and we have a base to defend. Judge by actions and not looks. Plus she isn't an Abyssal, she's said that multiple times. Now rally your squad and lets defend this base."

The Leader then growled and floated off. Anan looked at the other squads on the water and saw that there might've been at least seventy ships maybe a hundred. Ratte then checked her cannons and found that they have been reinforced. The hull around her engines was also reinforced too. A voice then called out from the front of all of the ships.

Everyone looked at who spoke, the flagship, or C, "Alright warships. We have Abyssals coming in and a whole lot of them for us to all be launched. Our squads are not going to be like usual. All carriers are to be at the rear giving support with all of their ships while those with the strongest shields and hulls are to be at the front, those who deal the most damage behind them. Quicker ships are to go out ahead of the line and distract the Abyssals, do your best to not get hit. Slower and weaker ships are to defend the base if the line is breached and to defend the carriers. We are also going to use the docks for repairs. If you are damaged do not retreat but continue fighting, only those that are about to sink are to go back and use instant repair buckets. You only get one bucket each and that's it. We are to form a defensive line and keep the Abyssals out. Please don't sink, Do you hear me?!"

A roar the went through the crowd of ships.

C smirked, "Alright girls, every ship has a purpose, Now lets get out there and sink those Abyssals and fight another day!" Another roar went up as the ships then moved out and into their positions to form the line as said. Carriers in the back, patrol boats and faster ships in the very front. Battleships were behind them and cruisers behind them. Frigates were dotting in between to give support and tow back if one was to be close to sinking.

Ratte was behind Kadr, Lanti, and Paneta, ready to fire salvo's. "Damnit we can't see in this darkness." Kadr muttered.

"All ships turn on your lights, every ten ships on the front are to launch white flares out into the water to see if we can find any Abyssals." C then radioed out from the middle of the group, launching her own flare. More white flares then launched out across the line, each ship looking closely for any sight of Abyssals while rushers were ready to launch out. It was still hard to see in the misty darkness.

Red, blue, and other dark colors then flashed out in the darkness ahead of them, "All ships attack!"

The rushers then accelerated out, Anan included among them and explosions from ship cannons firing went out across the line. Ratte also took aim with her guns and fired, ships from the carriers heading out to drop bombs and attack the Abyssals. Explosions then rocketed out on both sides as ships were hit. The sky was then filled with the light of gunfire and the sea with explosions from ships getting hit.

Ratte didn't quite know how to feel about this battle and was quite terrified. This wasn't really a normal battle, or rather a massacre of two sides. Sometimes the body count is to much for the worth of what you want. If the body count became to high, they might not get the sea back. More ships began to explode and more started to head back for repairs.

"All ships fall back at reverse speed, continue firing!" C then commanded and everyone then started to reverse, cannons still firing. Ratte continued to fire but going backwards while firing wasn't exactly something she was used to. A shell then exploded in front of her and she fell onto her back. She then tried to get up before a shell then impacted on her leg and she screamed in pain. Shells continued to come down and try to take her out and she spotted a fighter coming at her with... a bomb.

She then fired what was left of her cannons, hitting the bomb and blowing the fighter. But momentum was continuing to carry the fighter towards her. Ratte tried to crawl away, not wanting to be sunk before a frigate came to the rescue and started to tow her, the fighter impacting with the water. Ratte was then dragged through the water by the frigate as she continued to fire at the advancing Abyssals before joining back up with the line. She wasn't that damaged, only unable to move so she stayed with the group, firing volleys in an arch towards the Abyssals.

Ratte tried to focus on firing, her mind being overwhelmed by the bloody losses of the battle. She quickly looked around and gasped. She hadn't notice how close they were to the base which was now burning and the evacuation siren going off.

"This battle is a loss, everyone evacuate." The secretary then radioed. Ratte then sighed, "Drop me."

"What?"

"Do it. One of the people still distracting will pick me up." The frigate then dropped the cruiser. Ratte's eyes then turned to a red color and her guns started to fire faster. After a minute, Ratte's weapons were firing like machine guns, Abyssals dropping like the rain. The barrels of what was left of her cannons started to glow hot, but it was a much slower process than last time so it wouldn't do any damage as long as she paused to let them cool. Her weapons the stopped firing and the barrels started to steam from the cold water touching the hot barrels. She wasn't the one who told them to stop.

She tried to fire again but nothing happened. Ratte then realized what had happened. She had run out of shells. With nothing left to fire, all the cruiser can do is watch the advancing Abyssals. Some explosions were seen from what was left of the distraction.

"The base is now evacuated. Those still out fighting retreat and head to the train." The radio then spoke and Ratte sighed, 'At least I tried.' Her engine still worked but without anything for thrust she couldn't move. She was out of ammunition too so basically all she could hope for was that the Abyssals would show her mercy which was slim or make her death quick.

She looked up and saw a lone Abyssal running towards her, wanting to make the kill. Ratte looked down, ready to face her death before she found herself being dragged along. Turning around to see who was towing her she found Anan. Anan then spoke, "We're the last ones left to reach the train. Leave no ship behind." Ratte sighed in relief. Not going to die, just not yet. They then reached land, Ratte being half dragged onto the surface before she was picked up and supported as the two ran to the train.

"Train's leaving, anyone else out there." The radio then commed again

"Hold on. I'm coming with Ratte." Anan replied

"Hurry up, trains already prepped." The two ships then started to run faster. Ratte caught a glympse of a burned body and shook her head. She continued to go as fast as she can, not wanting to remember the burned body despite her knowing it was Vredximus.

A person who was about to close one of the train's cars then saw the two and rushed to help. They then lifted Ratte into the car and vaulted inside, the car door closing after and shifting when the train started to move.

* * *

Minutes have already gone by and Ratte leaned against the wall waiting to be checked by a repair cruiser who was going through the cars via roof. Ratte looked down, tears in her eyes. The car wasn't exactly comfortable but it didn't matter. Her gear that wasn't damaged was neatly stacked in a corner with other gear for they took it off manually. Anan was also in the car sitting in a corner.

The torpedo squad leader was also in the car sitting at the opposite end. Ratte had tears going down her face. She wasn't crying for no one else was crying. If everyone else ins't crying then should she cry? Still it hurt for she had lost what she called home. Even if she was gone for days on an expedition or a mission as a tank, she still had somewhere to return. Now she didn't, no one did. Someone then pounded on the wall and was then stomping, "This is all your fault!" It was the torpedo squad leader, all self control gone.

"You lead them here! You got everyone killed!"

Anan then stood up to face the leader, "I told you I'm not one of them."

"I don't care! Everyone is now dead! What used to be a hundred thirty five of us are now diminished to only twenty one!" The leader continued to shout at Anan.

"That's enough." Ratte said, trying to separate the two.

"You think I was the one who decided this? How about you go and try fighting all of them alone." Anan stated coldly, continuing the fight.

"Shut up. How about you try bringing back everyone who died." The leader growled at Anan. Her face then turned to shock as she was then slapped.

"Kill me."

"W-what." The leader looked at Anan in shock.

"If you dislike me so much then kill me already." Anan faced the leader, her face serious. The torpedo leader only stared at Anan whilst holding her face where she was slapped.

"What I thought. You can't even bring yourself to kill me, yet alone raise your gun. Not that you would be able to fire in this enclosed car anyways." Anan stated as she then climbed up a ladder and out of the roof hatch.

"If you find the guts to face me then find me in the rear." She then said before the hatch closed and footsteps faded away. Ratte would've stormed after Anan if only she were able to move, yet alone climb. The car was silent once again and everyone then fell asleep. Ratte then woke up again to the roof hatch opening, thinking it was Anan only for the repair cruiser to come in to check on her.

After that Ratte fell asleep once again to the silent ambiance. Once again she was woken to the train slowly coming to a halt. The roof hatch then opened again, "We seem to be far enough from the Abyssals to be safe, we'll rest here and resupply. Plus we will tend to those who are injured."

"Acknowledged." The roof hatch then closed again and minutes passed before the train came to a full stop, the doors opening. Ratte was already somewhat repaired from the repair cruiser which was basically a field medic so at least she could walk as long as she was careful. The ships then started to gather at one car where they were to resupply. No one really spoke at all while they ate. The Admiral then stepped up next to the car, taking his hat off. Ratte looked up at him, same with the other ships. Anan was also sitting next to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, What used to be a large prideful fleet has now been diminished into a small unit. We all know the dangers of war, and of our enemies. We also heard of the beauty of the sea, which is why we fight. But we can only go so far as to take it back. We have lost so many people and ships who've fought for this cause. Tonight we shall mourn for those who we've lost and rest while we can. Lets continue to fight for those whom we have lost, to carry their hopes and wishes. I hope we can take back the sea as a whole and see it's beauty once again. That is all." The Admiral then put his cap back on, continuing to walk past the secretary.


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Hours later -**

They were now again on the move. This time Anan was in the same car as them with the torpedo squad leader. No fights had erupted so far. Ratte was thinking about Vredximus. She wasn't all that bad and was actually a pretty good person and once Ratte's friend. But she was dead either way. Ratte sighed as she continued to work on her damaged armor to get her mind off what had happened yesterday. What were they even up against? She then remembered something that she had forgotten about when the siren went off.

The cruiser then pulled out a envelope to read what was inside. The note confused her more than it helped. It could've been just a random prank, or even a love letter but no. Ratte then read the note again, 'Don't ask who I am, I am simply a friend looking to help you. If you want my help look in the bush 15 meters from the train's next stop and there will be an upgraded version of your gear in their, don't ask what the upgrade is or it won't be there.'

Ratte then shook her head, 'I don't get how if I ask what it is it would disappear but whatever. And this better not be like a refit.'

Ink then started to appear on the note making words, 'Don't worry. It's only an upgrade, you won't feel anything like how a refit is.'

'What type of sorcery is this.'

'It's like some of the other things in the world, you don't question it.' Ratte then shook her head again and closed the note, putting it back in her pocket. Maybe she'll find who it is later. Ratte then cracked open the door to watch the sunrise. With the door open a little, it let some light into the dark car but this also made it a bit cold from the morning. The cruiser shivered slightly not used to the cold but she loved how beautiful the sunrise was and it was actually quite calming. After a while Ratte closed the car again, not wanting to freeze anyone else in the car or damage her eyes.

Ratte then leaned against the wall again, starting to fall asleep. There wasn't really anything else to do plus it was a while till they reached their destination. The whole car then shook and Ratte fell onto Razor who was besides her. "The heck was that!" Kadr then yelled. Everyone then started to stand up, a bit wobbly from the moving train.

"Uhh guys. Anyone feel that the train is going _faster_?" Paenta then asked. Anan then clambered up the ladder, throwing the hatch open.

"Houston, We got a problem."

Kadr then started to climb up, "Outta the way." Anan then climbed up onto the roof and Kadr poked her head out, gasping at the sight.

She then called down into the car, "Hey uh. Any of you know how to stop a train?"

Tucker then called up, "Yea, you pull the brakes in the controlling train engine."

"Uh, Without the operating engine."

"What?"

"The front is on fire."

At this Ratte ripped open the door to confirm their statement, which was true. Smoke was ascending high into the air from an inferno on the front. Ratte's jaw then dropped, "Well we should come a stop eventually form the friction right?"

Razor let out a short laugh, "Not with that thing still running. It may be on fire but it's still running."

"Then were screwed if we don't turn it off."

"But how do we turn it off? No one has powerful enough shields to withstand the heat! We'll burn!" The torpedo leader then said loudly from all the noise.

Ratte then cracked her knuckles, "Anyone have some water bottles? Cause I have an idea that involves my cannons"

"You aren't thinking of shooting water on that are you? It won't be enough water for those flames. Neither my ships can drop enough water." Razor replied

"All I need is enough to cool the flames so I can shut the engine off, not to put it out"

"Water bottles won't do jack against those flames. Plus you don't even know how to turn it off!" Razor cried

Then i'll die trying After all I've survived being almost sunk three times. Unless any of you have a better idea."

Anan then jumped back down into the car with Kadr, "Tucker, you know how to operate a train right?"

"No not really."

"Then you know where the tracks lead right? Is there anything important?"

"Well, we'll pass a shipment station which is our next stop. Other then that we then... Shit."

"What?" Kadr asked.

"Then there's a corner. If we continue at this we'll die."

"How long does it take to brake?"

"With the control engine it would take a few minutes at most, but we don't have any brakes."

Anan then thought for a moment, "Rush, get your gear on now. Come with me."

"B-but why?"

"Do it! I'll tell you what you need to do when we get there." Rush then started to put on her gear as fast as she could with the help of others. She then climbed up the ladder oddly after Anan and the two then started running to the front of the train. After a multitude of running and jumping the secretary then popped out of one of the cars, "What are you two doing!"

The two continued running, Anan quickly saying, "Stopping this train!" as the two ran by.

"Anan! What am I supposed to do!" Rush screamed over all the raging noise.

"Hold on. Down here." Anan then jumped between a freight car and one of the engines. There were three engines attached and the flames tried to reach back to the car where they were.

"Stand on that side." Anan pointed to the car side of the connector while she stood on the engine side.

"What now!"

"Shoot the connector, now!" Ann commanded as Rush started to shoot at the connector with her machine guns.

"It's not working!" Rush cried as the bullets did nothing to the connector.

"What did they even make these out of!" Rush continued to fire to no use.

"You need help?" The two ships looked up to see Ratte in gear.

"Get up here." Ratte then said as the two climbed back up onto the roof.

The cruiser then took aim with her main cannons, "you better back up and cover your ears!" She then pulled the trigger and shot the connector, the flames of the explosion from point blank coming back up at them. The three ships took cover on the roof while the engine slowly went away, same with Ratte's shell explosion on the connector.

Rush then looked up again, "The station! We're going too fast!"

"I've never heard yo complain about going to fast!" Ratte replied

"There's no time for this. Rush get back down there."

"And do what!"

"Use you afterburn! You are going to be our brakes!" Rush then looked at Anan in realization and jumped back down on the small ledge from the connector. She then faced the container and put her hands onto the wall, firing her thrusters.

"It's not slowing down fast enough!" Rush growled as Ratte then jumped down next to her and started firing her cannons, using the recoil to try and help Rush. The train was still not slowing down fast enough that the engines were only ten cars ahead, and the corner was after that.

Anan then jumped down, doing a 180 spin and grabbing the ledge under the other two ships.

Ratte noticed the action and then spoke, "Anan! You're going to get run over!"

"My shields will hold! You have a warp core and engines, use them instead of the guns!" Anan yelled back at Ratte, her feet breaking the concrete bars connecting the track. Ratte did just that, turning around and boosting her engines with the warp core. With the combined force of the three ships, the train started to slow even more. But Rush's and Ratte's engines were only meant to propel themselves, could they really stop a bunch of high speed freight cars with no brakes?

"Why isn't the train stopping!" Rush cried

"The brakes!" The ships then looked up at the new addition.

"Where are the brake pipes! Whenever a train decouples the emergency brakes are applied!" Tucker called down to them.

Anan who was closest looked at the pipes. There openings were flat against the wheel's turning axle and hardened mud was keeping them on. She then relayed that up to Tucker. "Can't you disconnect any of them!?"

"If I want to get crushed by multiple fifty plus ton cars! Sure!" Tucker then looked around, trying to find something to help the warships who with preoccupied with trying to stop the train.

"Can't you use something to knock the lines loose!" Tucker asked.

"Not really!" Tucker continued to look around frantically before walking to the edge of the roof and climbing down the ladder. His feet were then on the lowest rung with one arm connected three rungs above. He then reached under the car with his free hand, being aware of the spinning wheel of death besides him. The tug reached as far as his arm and the train would let him, unable to reach the brake line.

A warbling screech was then sounding and Tucker looked up. Ratte's warp core was becoming stressed from being unable to propel Ratte forward. Since they were moving backwards the warp core was being forced against what it was supposed to do. They would need to stop the train, and fast. If not then Ratte's core might blow and Rush would run out of fuel. Not only that, the train would barrel over the cliff awaiting past the corner.

Tucker then hugged the train as the first wall from a building of the supply station went by. When the hard wall was past, the tug reached under the train again in an attempt. Something then popped into tuckers mind, 'Why do people never think of using every part of their body. They only think of using their hands for something like this.' Tucker then put both of his arms on the ladder, looking down the train. He then dodge a pole before sticking his leg under the train. He had no vision of where he was hitting so he could only rely on what he felt and not get his leg cut off by the wheel.

"Tucker, It'd be nice if you would get those brakes applied already!" Rush called to him with edge in her voice.

"Working on it!"

"Well hurry it up before we're all dead." Ratte called.

"Well I suggest you jump off before you explode!"

"WHAT!"

"Brace!" Tucker shouted before kicking the brake line. This made Ratte almost fall off the train before she grabbed the side to stay on. The former tank fell off anyways, thankfully not under the train. From what little she saw from her tumbling, she watched the train fly by. Luckily she saw the train start to slow and then come to a halt. When she stopped rolling, she saw the flaming engines fly off the track and then disappear from the horizon. She also slammed into something hard during her landing that wasn't of nature. Ratte thanked that she had her armor on and then realized something, 'Shoot. This is the fourth time I need to get repaired, I can't even last twenty four hours fully repaired.

Groaning as she got up she found that she landed in a bush and dented a fairly large box that she herself can fit in. 'How am I going to explain this to the others' She thought as she took out the note, more writing appearing. 'It seems you have found my gift, if even on accident. So will you receive it?'

"I still don't get how i'm going to explain a new set of armor."

'Well, that I will have to think of. For now I suggest taking off your armor.'

"What for?" Ratte then asked the note, feeling slightly weird that she was talking to paper. More writing appeared before she frantically started to take off her armor, tossing the pieces away as far as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

The train was finally stopped, workers rushing to help people out of the cars. "Hey Anan, I think you should go... before anyone gets the wrong idea." Rush said, panting for breath while laying on the terrain.

"My shields will still hold... And i'm too tired to move..." Anan replied, also panting for breath while laying down.

"Say any of you seen where Ratte went?" Tucker asked while he sat besides them.

"I think she fell off last I checked." Rush replied. They all turned to look roughly around the area where the cruiser fell before an explosion erupted.

"Well now we know where she went. And that she's probably dead."

Rush punched him in the arm with what energy she had, "How about you go help."

"I warned her she might explode." Tucker replied as he slowly got up and started to walk. He continued to walked through the bushes before finding Ratte wielding a new set of armor, slightly burned too.

Tucker was quite confused, "Where'd you get the new gear?"

"I started glowing casino colors again."

"And then you exploded? Man the engineers have lots of trouble when they deal with a refit if everyone explodes when it happens."

"Shut up." Ratte then slapped him.

Tucker shook his head to regain focus, "Say what happened to the other set?"

"Warp core blew up like you said." Ratte pointed to a pile of burnt metal that didn't look anything like a set of armor.

"Jeezus, a refit when you're about to explode. Talk abut unlucky."

"Stop making jokes about me! Lets go already." Ratte huffed. The tug waved his hand in dismissal and the two started to walk back. Ratte's armor felt weird in a good way, and it was warm. Likely from her previous set exploding in her face. The thing is that the armor felt weird in odd places and it seemed bigger and bulky too. And it had more weaponry. The two ships continued to back to the front of the train where the other two were waiting with Rush trying to tell the workers that Anan was friendly. They didn't seem to take it too well until the admiral and secretary came along.

"What is going on here?" Naropi then called.

"Ma'am, we're trying to find what an Abyssal is doing here."

"She's not an Abyssal like Rush here says. Now go help unload the cars." The workers then saluted quickly before running off.

"Now, That was quite a stunt you pulled in stopping the train, but thank you."

"No problem." Rush replied.

"Of course, and who would you be?" Naropi then turned to Ratte.

Tucker was the one to speak, "Oh, She's Ratte. She somewhat blew up in the bushes when she fell off the train."

"Uh huh. And what caused that? And why does she have a new armor?"

"Her warp core blew. The armor I don't quite know. She says she started glowing again and then exploded."

"Hm. If I remember, her ship spirit did have an experimental core."

Naropi then turned to the admiral, "I don't quite know much of ships. Any idea what she might've turned into?"

The admiral examined Ratte, "Judging from the size of armor and how many guns, possibly a battleship."

The secretary then thought as she muttered to herself, "A tank land battleship, to a cruiser, and then an actual battleship." The secretary continued to comprehend it before deciding to just simply not question it like most.

"Also Admiral, any idea what her ship name is?" Tucker asked.

"Hmm. Well by the looks she is a Feuarke class. Saying she was the name tank of the Ratte class i'm sure its safe to assume her ship name is also Feuarke. I'm sure you tank name won't do no more for you are officially a ship. If you want you can change your name to Feuarke, if you so wish." The admiral replied as he looked at Ratte.

"So what shall it be?"

"I'll change it. From now on I will be known as Feuarke, the name ship of the Feuarke class battleship." Feuarke replied to the Admiral. The armor's warmth then started to shift down to her spine and some to her neck.

"Wise choice. Also I suggest you should rest. You did stop a train and explode. Plus you might be feeling a sharp pain in about..." Feuarke then held her head, letting out a yelp

"...Now." The Admiral then finished his sentence. He then started to stride off to watch how the unloading and other ships were doing.

"I think you should go and rest for now. Dismissed." The secretary then followed after the Admiral, The other three ships supporting Feuarke to the dorm to rest.

Tucker then sniffed the air, "Hey do any of you smell that?" Tucker asked.

"Yea. The train engines should be at the bottom of the sea by now." Rush replied. Anan then let out a short yelp and started to pat Feuarke.

"Ahh! You're on fire!" Rush exclaimed as she too started to help put out the small fire. Tucker continued to tow her to the docks before they put her in the water to put the fires out and start the repairs.

* * *

Feuarke sighed, 'The docks yet again.' She watched the holographic timer before dismissing it and reaching towards her clothes to grab the note. She was also careful to not get any water on the paper after drying her hands. The now battleship started to read the new writing on the note, 'Seems like quite a bit of trouble in the past forty eight hours.

'Yes. Quite a lot. The base destroyed, many people killed, runaway train, I explode, then i'm set on fire in my brand new armor, and now i'm here with a sharp pain in my head. Can it get any worse?' Feuarke thought.

'Oh, I forgot. The Feuarke class was the first ship with a prototype that connects to the nervous system. The suit is looking for a spot to connect to your nervous system to improve how good it is in combat. It's basically like a extension of your body, or the ship. That was likely the sharp pain. Although there were only five of the Feuarke class battleship and this prototype was used in the more higher advanced and bigger ships like the Razor carrier.'

More pain went up her spine into her head and the ship felt dizzy, 'How do I stop this?'

'Don't worry. The process will be done in about... a day or two.'

'A day or two! I won't survive that!' Feuarke thought, quite scared.

'It doesn't have a lasting effect. If you make it through of course. That's why the prototype was so dangerous. Although the newer version isn't quite as dangerous and is quite safe.' The note replied.

'I'll be dead by then!' Ratte groaned in her mind.

'I trust that you will survive. After all the Feuarke name ship was the longest lasting of any other Feuarke class. That would be you.' Feuarke then sighed and put the note away before sinking deeper in the water. Some rest should ease the pain, if she can get any rest. The battleship only sighed at everything going on and closed her eyes. Hopefully she can sleep. She then opened her eyes again and grabbed the note, "Say, I never really got your name."

She then waited for a reply, "I thought I told you not to question who I am, but I'll tell you anyways."

"Well?" Feuarke watched the note. She crossed her fingers for she liked the armor and didn't want it to disappear.

"The armor won't disappear, that was a joke. Although I am not of this world but you will know soon enough what I mean. I can't quite give you my name yet, but I will tell you when we meet. For now don't die." The note replied. Feuarke then nodded and put the note away again. Now to rest. Hopefully.

* * *

 **\- Meeting room -**

Naropi walked up to the Admiral, "Sir, Admiral Gladyshev wishes to speak with you."

"Very well, put him on." He replied as a holographic screen appeared in front of them, the face of a man about his age appearing.

"Ah, I see that you are alive and well. My condolences for what has happened. Now, I hear you have taken in a newcomer. An Abyssal?"

"With due respect, I've told many, and same has she, that she is not an Abyssal."

"I see, then how come she looks and sounds like one?"

"That I do not know, but she has helped us multiple times, and is the reason we are alive." The admiral replied to Gladyshev.

"Very well. Although I do find that hard to believe" Gladyshev says, scratching his chin.

"Even if that is the case, I still recommend keeping a close eye on her" He then said, noticing the admiral was getting annoyed.

"On another note, I heard you have a cruiser with a 'warp fire' ability."

The Admiral stared at Gladyshev, same with Naropi, "And how are you getting this information I ask. And why do you wish to know?"

He smiled softly but said nothing, "A magician never reveals his secrets."

"Gladyshev. We have no time for games like this, our base was decimated mind you. Why did you call?" The Admiral then stated sternly.

Gladyshev then frowned, "To tell you that something is descending from orbit onto an area a few clicks from you. Don't engage it."

"And why is it that we are to not engage it?" Naropi then asked. The Admiral raised his hand and she stopped. The admiral then looked at Gladyshev, wanting him to explain.

"Because whatever it is, it seems to be linked to your new member. And something inside this thing is also linked to this Ratte of yours."

"It Feuarke now. But how is it that it's linked?" The Admiral asked in question

"We are not sure. But scans show that the identity numbers match. Plus whatever this thing is, it's huge. I can't even explain the size of it. If anything we don't want to piss it off. Perhaps we can even use it to help against the war." Gladyshev replied.

"Then mind giving me the reports of this t _hing_?" The admiral asked, still looking into the face of the other admiral.

Gladyshev started to work a few things before a file showed up, "You can look at in your spare time, this will be all I have to say."

"Very well." The Admiral replied before Gladyshev disappeared and then the contents of the file replaced him.

The two looked at the contents. The admiral was the first to speak, "Holy mother of god."

"Are we even going to be able to fight that thing? Yet alone the Abyssals themselves?" Naropi asked.

The admiral looked at his desk, "Lets hope we don't have to."

* * *

Feuarke then woke up. Her head still hurt although it wasn't as bad. She looked around, she was hearing someone talk but there was no one around. 'Who is talking?' Feuarke thought as she looked around with no one to be seen.

"I am. Oh sorry about the sudden intrusion." Someone then replied. Feuarke then started to slowly get up as she grabbed a towel besides her to cover herself. She glanced at the timer and then looked around. A minute left.

"Oh please. There's no need to stand up. You should finish what little time left for repairs." The voice reassured.

Feuarke then put the towel back as she sunk back into the tub, "Who are you, and how are you talking to me when there's no one here?"

"I am part of you. I am inside your thoughts. I'm meant to help you in battle, like a battle type artificial intelligence."

"Your telling me that... your my gear?" Feuarke asks, confused and a little scared.

"I guess you can say that, but I am now actually a part of you, saying summoning your gear every time will be a pain. Although what should you call me?" The AI asked. Feuarke was dumbfounded on how her gear was talking to her.

"I can control the gear but i'm technically part of you. Like a second brain. I can also hear what you are thinking. This is somewhat how captains of the Feuarke class was able to control the ship despite not being in it! Although it was only for a certain distance." The AI said enthusiastically and the last part somewhat disappointed.

"So what shall you call me captain?" The AI asked.

"Captain?"

"Well you do have the spirit of the Feuarke so I'm going to say you are the captain." The AI replied

"Um. Ok. Considering how you sound kinda like a guy, why not Dathomire?" Feuarke asked

"Did you just assume my gender?! Well I am an AI so I don't really have a gender. Although Dathomire is quite a good name. I'll go with it." The AI replied.

"Thanks" The battleship said, blushing a bit, "Sorry about assuming your gender but seriously. I thought that was supposed to be left in 2016."

"Well I don't really have any gender for I am a artificial being. 2014 was crazy, same with the following years. I don't quite remember when it stopped though and I prefer not to think about it." Dathomire replied to the ship. Feuarke only smiled and got out of the docks to dry off for the repairs were done.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for Spirit of Pride, two in a row today. Gordon519 is also going to be taking over the actions of Ratte, or rather now known as Feuarke and he has done a great work in doing so and helping me on this story. Because I am working so much on this story, I'm going to not work on the book two of Dimension jumpers but I will get to that when this story is done. Which I'm sure will be done quite soon at this rate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**\- Morning -**

The secretary walked to the manager of the supply base. "Ah, Secretary Naropi. How may I help you?" The manager asked when she entered his office.

"I want to ask if you have a launch pad."

"A Launch pad? To launch the ships? Sorry but no."

"Do you know of any bases with launchpads that are near here?" Naropi then asked.

The Manager shook his head, "Sorry but we can't really do much for you warships besides some repair and and resupply. We are meant to ship things to you but we have no idea on how to maintain or command warships. You have someone a large ship spirit like a Razor carrier right? Can't you have her launch ships?"

"She can launch the ships that she is equipped with, which are not many, and that's it. I'm not sure if she would be able to act as a launchpad and launch other kanmusu." Naropi replied.

"You have your gear physically? I'm sure you can put your gear on and walk out onto the beach and then into the water right?" The manager asked, trying to find some way to help the warships. Feuarke was listening on the other side of the door. Seems like they were in a lot of trouble and if Abyssals came it would be a massacre like last time. The ship then muttered something that no one would hear.

"What is it that you say? Eavesdropping isn't a very ship like thing to do. Although some can't help it."

Feuarke gulped and turned around to see who was behind her. She saw a white suit and she then looked at the Admirals face. "Mind I ask why you are here?"

"I-I just wanted to find how bad of a situation we really are in."

The Admiral sighed, "Child, War is something not to be reasoned with. If we don't end the war, the war will end us. That is a quote from H G wells. Many don't wish to fight wars, but war is part of humanity." The ship nodded in understanding.

"Only the dead have ever seen the end of war. Let me ask you, Who is more foolish. The fool? Or the fool who follows him?" The admiral then asked the ship. The two stared into the eyes of each other before the battleship replied, "Only if the fool doesn't recognize he is following one."

"I guess I'll take that. Also Feuarke, If you loose don't be discouraged. Sometimes by loosing a battle you find a new way to win the war. Although I'm sure the Abyssals are having trouble invading America." The Admiral chucked.

"Why is that commander?" Feuarke asked.

The admiral chuckled again, "There's something Japanese Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto said about invading America. You can't invade mainland America. There would be a rifle behind every blade of grass." The battleship then smiled at the Admiral. She then saluted and headed down the hall to head to breakfast.

'Dathomire, you awake?' Feuarke asked in her thought as she ate her food.

'I'm awake when you are and i'm asleep when you are.' Dathomire replied.

'That's a little creepy. It'll take a little while to get used to you being in my head.'

'Sure.' Feuarke then continued to eat.

'Say Dathomire, this is likely a rhetorical question. Do you need to eat?"

'I feed off your mind.' Feuarke then choked on her food.

'Alright! Get outta my head.'

'Hahah. That was a joke. I don't feed off your mind, although I can't really get out.' Dathomire laughed. She then sighed at the AI and continued to eat. Anan was also eating besides her, the workers not really thrilled eating with someone that looks like an Abyssal. At least no one pulled a gun quite yet but they still eyed her every movements.

"Captain. I think we have a suicide bomber, or is it Kamikaze?"

'What?' The battleship questioned the AI.

"You'll see in about five seconds"

"Brûle en l'enfer Abyssal!" Anan's shields then flared as someone punched it and then the sound of cannon fire went off. It wasn't that big of an explosion but it still sent workers and Feuarke ducking for cover.

"Ohhh. We're going to be in some deep crap." A worker said aloud to himself. Feuarke jumped out of cover and took aim at a person, another Kanmusu to be exact. Anan only continued to eat, paying no mind to the attacker behind her. Feuarke continued to look at the two, same with workers. 'When Anan said her shields would hold, it was no joke.' Feuarke thought as seconds passed.

"Alright! Who the heck are you!" Feuarke pointed her cannons at the Kanmusu from the short distance she was standing.

The Kanmusu eyed the battleship that was still aiming at Anan who still sat there eating, "Doesn't matter. We have an enemy inside our grounds."

Feuarke then heard the subtle click of the cannon loading, the person about to fire. A worker help up his hands, trying to stop the other Kanmusu, "Hey Vite. Uh can we just lower our weapons and solve this without violence?"

A multitude of clicks then came from Feuarke, meaning every one of her cannons were loaded and ready to fire. Vite looked at the battleship, "Think that is wise? Turning on another Kanmusu? I've defeated other Kanmusu much bigger than me, even a Razor carrier."

"Well you technically fired at me first when you were attacking Anan." Feuarke replied to Vite

"Anan? Who the hell is Anan?!" Vite growled.

Feuarke twitched, becoming angrier and quite annoyed at this ship. The workers didn't know what she could do but they still backed away, knowing that a firefight could break out. Anan then got up and started to walk away. "Hey! Don't you move!" Vite stopped Anan, who continued to walk.

"You deaf!?" Vite aimed her cannons

"Oh I know you're there, it's just I don't deal with small fry like you." Anan replied as she then put away the food tray.

Feuarke started to move to attacked Vite before Dathomire spoke, "I would advise against attacking. It would get you in trouble for attacking another Kanmusu won't it." The battleship only growled in response. She really wanted to walk away and blow off steam but now with this random person still being a threat.

The ship then stood in front of Anan and pointed her weapons at her, "Alright you dodgy chav. It's the end of the line for you!"

"Are you British or french?" Anan then asked out of the blue. This confused Feuarke and everyone in earshot, including Vite herself.

"What type of question is that for a stupid Abyssal like you!"

"Who said I'm an Abyssal? After all an Abyssal won't be able to speak like this, yet alone understand such words." Anan replied.

"She has a point. Now can we please settle down and not use violence?" A worker spoke, trying to stop the fight.

"We will solve this ourselves. There are times to take someone's hand and lead them along... But also times when you must be stern and let them fend for themselves." Anan dismissed the worker.

"I'll teach you who's the master!" Vite growled.

"Sure. The difference between the novice and the master is that the master has failed more times than the novice has even tried."

"Shut up. Don't think you can talk this out!" Vite yelled in rage as she charged at Anan. She missed horribly.

"Rush class I see. Judging from the flag emblem you have, you're french. And you are quite different from a normal french."

"Shut up!" Vite charged again, breaking the concrete beneath Anan who dodged again.

"You have a rear view mirror. Use it to see the front lines." Anan continued to insult.

"I'll take you down like I have with all the other carriers, battleships, and Abyssals!" The two ships continued to tussle, Anan dodging rather than attacking. They continued for a few minutes before Anan spoke, "You're getting slow."

"A rush class is never slow!"

"At running?" The area was then overrun with the two ships jumping around, workers dodging out of the way. Feuarke was tempted to fire at Vite but it would get her in trouble, and she couldn't get a lock. Vite then landed and crouched down to rest. "Giving up?" Anan asked

"Like I would do that!" Vite attempted to charge again, only to fall back down. "How... How are you still standing with no sign of wear or exaustion." Vite breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"As I said, I have no reason to deal with small ships like you. My ship class has trouble with bigger ships like the Razor carrier and some battleships, but I still defeat them. I don't even have to attack smaller ships, they would just wear themselves out trying to take me down like you have."

"What are you then? If you are not an Abyssal then what are you?" Vite breathed.

"A Kanmusu like you." Anan responded from where she stood.

"Your ship class. What is it?"

"That... Shall stay unknown. Although i'll admit. You are quite different from a normal french." Anan complemented.

"Right..."

"Now. I think you shall give up. Maybe you will have better luck next time dancing with Jack ketch." Anan said as she started to walk away.

"Jack ketch?" Anan then turned back to Vite and the workers who were helping her back up. Feuarke was even questioning Anan. The Abyssal looking Kanmusu then thought before speaking, "You can ask a pirate what it means. Or you can look it up." She then continued to walk away, everyone looking after her. Feuarke was trying to hold her laughter in about the whole ordeal, same with some of the workers. Some of the french jokes were quite funny and Feuarke was sure Anan had more of them.

Vite then got up, pushing way the workers who tried to help. The small rush class stared after where Anan had disappeared. The ship then kicked away loose gravel and stormed off, leaving the workers to finish eating. "Well. That was quite odd for the first day here." Dathomire stated. The battleship simply agreed. Feuarke then went back down the coast to the beach. She should try testing her gear and hope it doesn't set on fire again. Her boots left indents in the sand and with the extra weight of the armor, they were quite deep.

She then spotted someone down the beach, Razor. The carrier had a grim look on her face as she landed planes that were coming back and more launched after. "You alright?"

This startled Razor as she turned to the battleship, her normal face now showing, "Oh! I didn't notice you. The admiral only asked me to send out some planes on patrol to keep watch." Feuarke decided to not push it, knowing it wasn't entirely true. Dathomire was already running programs to decide what was going on. The two then looked back out at the ocean. _KrwhreeEEEEEEEEEE_ , The alarm then startled the two ships as the looked back at the base. Feuarke, who was faster, started to bolt back to base while Razor started to send out more planes. Feuarke then butted heads with Anan who was running down to the beach with C, the admiral, and Naropi in chase.

Feuarke, who was faster, started to bolt back to base while Razor started to send out more planes. Feuarke then butted heads with Anan who was running down to the beach with C, the admiral, and Naropi in chase. "What's going on!" Razor asked as the group ran up besides her and looked at the dark clouds out on the horizon.

"They're fast to get here so soon." Naropi said.

"No. That's not the group that attacked the base."

Feuarke started to shake in fear at remembrance of the bloody battle. Naropi turned to Anan as Vite charged down the beach towards them. She gasped for breath before speaking, "I hate to disrespect my country, but should we raise the french flag in surrender?"

Anan simply laughed, "That won't do. What were facing won't take surrender."

"What is it that we are facing exactly?" Razor asked after launching her ships.

Anan looked out at the water where a large fleet of Abyssals emerged with a much bigger one behind them, "What we're facing. Is the queen."


	12. Chapter 12

**\- Make way for the queen -**

* * *

No one moved, an neither did they know what a queen was. They all turned to the Admiral who had his hat over his eyes. "Sir?" Naropi asked worried.

"Someone has to stop it right? There's no choice to fight."

"Sir we are already depleted on supplies and members. Do you not remember?"

"Of course I remember. But this is one of the main shipping posts, can we really abandon it? There's no choice but to arm every single person, even the tugs and injured to fight. No objections." The Admiral stated sternly, "Even I shall be out there fighting after I call for reinforcements."

Everyone simply nodded as the Admiral went back to the base as fast as he could with his body. Razor had already launched her ships which were fighting. The group then stepped into the water, Feuarke gulping in fear. as Naropi went back with the admiral. Minutes passed as more people came after getting their armor manually put on. Tucker even came after being given a weapon. C was of course the leader but this time there was no plan. Simply only survive and take out as many as you could while waiting for reinforcements.

The group then started heading out towards the rocks that were jutting out of the water for cover. No one knew what to do, all they knew was that they were quite possibly going to all die. Everyone shook their heads and aimed the weapons that they had as the first shots were called. Feuarke only fired a few rounds before she started to trigger her ability and started to fire her weapons faster. Her exhaust were also emitting red smoke as Dathomire helped her target the Abyssals, but there was also another voice in her head. Or rather multiple.

An Abyssal sounding voice was the main voice besides Dathomire, "Come to me, come to me little one and be mine"

"Like hell I'd do that." Feuarke growled inaudibly to the Kanmusu besides her, not that she knew if the voice would hear her.

Feurarke didn't bother trying to understand the other voices and focused on Dathomire's voice while she continued to fire at the enemy. Abyssals fell under the combined force of Feuarkes and C's fire while Anan was out there punching them to bits. There was also support from the other Kanmusu and workers who were now out in the water with machine guns and other weapons being towed by Kanmusu or on motor boats.

Interferance from the voices in her head was starting to annoy the battleship and she was getting close to snapping. "Dathomire, Turn the damn Radio off. All the voices are getting annoying!"

"It's already off. We haven't been getting transmissions from anyone else for a few minutes now."

"Is the Queen using mind control or something!" Feuarke growled as she sent up another volley. She looked around and it seemed others were also experiencing the same thing, except not as worse. The battleship then stopped firing and switched on her safety, holding her head. Others also noticed this but continued to fire. Naropi and the admiral were also now out on the water, the secretary launching planes and the admiral sending commands to attack the queen. "Where are those reinforcements!" C called to the admiral as she continued to take out the charging Abyssals.

Feuarke crushed her head even more trying to block out the voice as her vision became hazy. A few other ships also started to fall like her. "Captain! Your mind and core are becoming stressed, if you don't stop you're going explode."

"I... can't!" Feuarke responded as she then fell down into the water. Someone then grabbed her to try and figure out what is going on, more ships falling.

"What the?! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" A worker called as the dark sky started to glow and then a glowing line shot into the sea, sending up a tsunami of water. It was when the group was swept away when the water had stopped glowing mostly. No one could see anything as they then impacted something both hard and soft. They were now back on the land. Anan who somehow got swept back to land rather than being taken with the Abyssals was the first to stand with Razor. They took cover as a pod then delved itself deep into the sand and a blue orb flew out of the top.

Everyone stared at the glowing star, even the admiral who miraculously still had his hat and personal weapon. The orb then pulsated and headed at Anan who raised her arms, expecting her shields to block. Instead her shields opened to let the orb in and it impacted with her, throwing the Abyssal lookalike across the sand. Many of the ships then stood up to target the Abyssals and fire again, only to find none. Every single one was swept away or struck by whatever came down from the sky, even the queen.

Feuarke was breathing heavily steam pouring off of her like she was a nuclear reactor. Vite was also laying there on the sand breathing heavily. A groan then pulled everyone's focus to Anan who they forgot about when remember the Abyssals. She was okay... more or less. Razor was also running over to Anan before stopping a few feet from her. C also walked up beside Razor with the admiral to see. Kadr also walked over, "What type of world are we in?"

"Who are you? You're supposed to be dead. Right?" Feuarke growled at Anan in question, not knowing what was real anymore. Anan didn't even look like an Abyssal anymore. Dathomire was trying to calm the battleship and figure out her feelings. She only dismissed the AI and continued to face Anan.

Rush also came up to question the Abyssal who stood up. When this happened everyone stepped back slightly. Rush spoke, "Are you even Anan? Or was that all just a joke?"

Feuarke was very tempted to punch Anan but decided she was too tired, plus the Admiral was also watching. Anan brushed herself off, "Well guess there's no hiding it now. Truth is, I've been alive the whole time, just I decided not to show it. I even faked my own death."

"So every single thing was a lie. Why though?" Razor asked.

"Reasons. I've even hinted at it. There's a reason I know more than I should."

"But why hide it?" The admiral then asked.

"Commander. There are some things that people wish to be left unknown, Some for the sake of good. Although having my gear show up randomly is quite surprising." Anan replied

"Enkal. Why disguise yourself as an Abyssal and risk getting sunk rather than just simply revealing yourself that you are still alive?"

Enkal stayed silent for a while before speaking once again, "My ship spirit is weird alright. The lives of Kanmusu can get quite confusing."

"Quite. That is true for many of us. So will you still fight?" The admiral then asked Enkal.

"I've already died once, might as well. After all someone needs to free the crap out of the Abyssals and the sea."

"Good. Everyone shall get some rest while you stay out here and watch to see if any Abyssals are left."

"Sure." Enkal responded. The admiral then started to walk back to the base. C continued to look at Enkal before turning to the admiral to stop him.

The admiral turned back to C who spoke, "Admiral. Are you really still going to trust her?"

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. After all she did open up about everything."

"Yes. But Admiral. If it is anyone else they might shoot her to bits." C tried to explain.

The admiral then turned to face C, "Let me ask you a few questions. You know your ship class right, How many of that class were built?"

"There was supposed to be three but the third was never finished but rather converted into another ship."

"Correct. Now you see her gear right? What does it resemble." C turned back to look at Enkal who walked over to the water.

"Admiral. You aren't saying that-"

"That is correct. She, the one who fought all this time in secret, is the name ship. I suggest you respect her. After all, The name ship doesn't follow commands of anyone." The Admiral finalized before continuing to go back to the base, what was left of the Kanmusu following after taking a final glance at Enkal. The secretary was the last to leave, Mobile squad six being the last before her. Enkal only continued to look out into the waters, the sun setting. With a final glance, Naropi then left the clearing, leaving Enkal the only one out on the water.

 **\- Dorm -**

Dinner was silent with not a single person to speak. It was when they got into their makeshift dorm that was when they spoke. "I can't believe Enkal. Why did she hide that she was still alive for all this time?" Rush muttered audibly to the others.

"Gah I want to punch her and send her to the bottom of the sea." Feuarke growled as she then kicked a pipe across the room in anger.

"Calm down. We can't blame her can we? After all she saved us more than a few times, she even saved C once." Razor tried to calm the ships.

"Yea you're right but still." Rush sighed.

"C'mon let's just get some sleep for now." Kadr commanded. Everyone nodded and then shut off the light. Razor did a quick glance out the window, same with Paenta and then went to sleep. It took hours for the others to fall asleep but Feuarke couldn't seem to fall asleep. "Captain. I don't think you should delve on this too much." Dathomire tried to calm.

"Still. You're an AI so you woulnd't understand."

"I may be a machine, but even machines can have feelings too. They're like people, if you try to force them to do something they might not do it while if you get what the machine feels then you understand what it is trying to do and you understand it more."

"Yea you're right." Feuarke sighed as she the faced the roof. Minutes passed by with Feuarke still trying to fall asleep. 'Dammit! It's too hot in here!' She then got up and exited the room, going outside where it was much cooler. Even outside her mind was still restless. The battleship then shook her head and started to walk down to the beach.

"What are you doing?" Dathomire asked.

"Settling something."

"You aren't thinking of attacking are you?"

"Shouldn't you know since you're connected to my thoughts?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't attack her. You are no match either way."

"Some things are solved with the mouth, while others are solved with the fist." Feuarke replied as she continued to walk down to the beach. Dathomire continued to try and convince the ship to not do it.

"You're connected to my brain. I thought you said commanders are connected to the ship so they are able to control the ship while a distance away. So wouldn't you be able to control me?"

Dathomire sighed, "I hate to say it but yes. If it so comes to it then I shall."

"Please don't. Leave this for me to settle myself. There's no need for anyone else." Feuarke replied as she continued to walk into the clearing. Enkal was standing on the water and looking out at the moon's reflection that was reflecting from high above. The moon was also shining on her gear, the cannon barrels glinting in the moonlight. Enkal then turned around to face the newcomer and the two stood there, watching each other.

"You here to try and defeat me?" Enkal asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows."

"If you are then just do it already. I don't care how many times you attack. I have no reason to fight you or anyone."

"Whether it's talking, fighting, or just simply waiting. Everything needs to be solved one way or another." Feuarke then popped her knuckles while staring into the face of Enkal, Enkal staring back.

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter yet again. More mysteries arise from the depths, or rather fall from above. How will Feuarke decide to settle her grudge, who knows.**

 **I thank Gordon519 for all the help and time he has given into this story and the development for Ratte/Feuarke. Dimension jumpers book two will be worked on at a later time but it is already out for those who don't know. There is also going to be a book two of Spirit of Pride at a later time with completely different characters. Whether it takes place before or after this time, who knows. Well stay tuned for the next chapter which would likely be out tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

The two ships watched each other. "Well? What are you going to do? If you wish to kill me then I would suggest attacking the bridge." Enkal was the first to speak

"I don't really wish to kill you. You already died. But why reveal that you are still alive now? How are you even alive?" Feuarke asked angrily.

Enkal turned back out to the water, "As I said previously. My ship spirit is quite weird. How I didn't die however, well I used my warp core. Plus I do have a prototype active camouflage, so I disguised myself as an Abyssal and retreated with them."

"But why didn't you just come back and show you are still alive."

"One, it would be hard to explain. Two, I did it to try and find out what the Abyssals were planning." Enkal continued to explain, folding her hands behind her back casually. Feuarke couldn't really be mad at that. After all she did it alone too and risk being shot by allies or being found out and sunk amidst a whole Abyssal fleet. She actually felt a bit sorry for Enkal. Enkal then turned back to the battleship, "Anything else?"

The battleship shook her head. It was a much shorter session than she had imagined. Enkal then turned back to the water in overwatch, "Feuarke. C might be a bit surprised by this, but I'm technically her sister ship, even if we aren't blood related."

Feuarke's face turned to surprise and shock, "Sister ships? With her? One of the most powerful ships out there?"

"My gear is a bit different for my ship spirit is a different variant, but yes."

"So you're the third ship?" Feuarke asked from a suggestion of Dathomire.

"Third ship? That never got completed. Instead it was converted into a station for the smaller ships. Not meant to fight but did it anyways." Enkal scoffed

"Then what do you mean by the sister ship?" Feuarke asked.

"Exactly what I mean by the sister ship."

"You aren't saying."

"That is exactly what i'm saying."

"So that's why Vite wasn't able to kill you and why your shields held for so long." Feuarke finally understood

"Yep. And please don't tell anyone. They will find in time. Now go rest, I'll be fine out here." Enkal replied as she continued to look out into the moonlit water. Feuarke nodded with a final glance before walking back to the dorms.

Enkal continued to look out into the water and then looked up at the moon and stars. 'It's been a long time since i've ever looked up at the sky at night. I've forgotten how beautiful it was.' Enkal then looked back out to the water to see if there were any Abyssals that were hiding. It seemed there were none. Although she had to stay out here all night on watch but she had multiple things to entertain herself with. She had the night sky and water, plus she was listening to radio chatter on her comms. She didn't recognize any of the voices but it seemed important and it was a military channel too.

"There's no problem that can't be solved without unreasonable amounts of explosive."

"Although it can cause a fallout so there's a problem itself that it causes." Enkal laughed at the radio chatter as she continued to listen to it.

"Although in time if we continue to eat that random whale we found that tastes like metal and other things. I'm sure it won't go well. We all might as well be walking bombs." Enkal was a bit confused at this statement and wondered where this radio chatter was coming from.

"Hey! Who turned the radio on?!" Asked a voice in a harsh tone.

"Not me." Replied another

"Oh really. You're our comms officer. Don't slack off or you get a punishment. Now mind turning it off."

"Uhh sir. It won't let me."

"Gah more problems with this ship to deal with. Where is it transmitting?" Replied the first. Enkal jumped at this and immediately tuned off of the channel hoping whoever it was broadcasting from wouldn't find out. The ship then shook her head to regain focus on what she was supposed to be doing. She quickly glanced at the time to see how much longer she had to stand on the water, not that she didn't like it.

Enkal looked back up at the sky to see small white stars floating down. The ship then put her hand out and caught one of the small starts and soon more started to fall faster and faster.

* * *

Razor sighed as she finally got up. It was quite cold and the dorms were somewhat makeshift for it was a shipping post rather than an actual full on base. Although the inside was a bit warm for some people who got up early had already set up small heaters. The windows were also closed with the curtains over them to help people sleep rather than having bright lights shine in from the building's exterior lights. The carrier then walked up to one of the workers who was setting up another heater, "Hey uh, when does breakfast usually start around here?"

The worker looked up at her and then checked his watch, "It should start in about a minute or two. A bell will sound when they're ready. You can go now to be early or see if they need help with anything." Razor then thanked the worker and started to walk out of the room and down the stairs which was even colder saying heat rises.

'Where's the exit again? I think this is it.' Razor then opened a door but what came after isn't what she exactly had in mind. Someone was also playing an instrument that razor decided was a violin, but that was before she opened the door. Instead of being introduced to a nice cool outside with green trees and lush forest, she was introduced to piles of cold, hard, white snow. This terrified the crap out of the carrier but her emotions seemed to melt to nothingness as she became colder. She wasn't in warm clothes or even a jacket, not even nice warm sleeping clothes. Instead she was in her normal everyday clothes.

This made her legs and other parts of her body simply freeze where she could hardly move them, not that the snow piled on top of her helped and she was even colder as the fabric became soaked. Feuarke, who came down the stairs with some others at the noise and Razor's shriek, they looked at the snow covered entrance with only part of Razor's fairly long hair and her hand sticking out to notify where she was. The sounds of feet then sounded as the group went down to start digging the carrier out of the snow. Someone even bought a shovel to clear most of it and send it back out of the door, maybe hitting Razor a few times. After the snow was cleared enough, the workers then dragged her out of the pile and carried her upstairs where there was more heat while others stayed to get the door shut.

All while the way, Razor was shivering, " _Co_ ld c _o_ l _d cold_." and continued to repeat that word under her breath.

"What irony, a carrier having to be carried." Kadr sighed as he placed a blanket and towel over her to help dry and warm her up with the addition of the heater. The carrier then remembered the instrument player and sworn she heard him playing again but much closer before it was complete silence. 'That bub never came to help. I hope he dies.' Razor huffed as she continued to sit where she was.

"Say Razor. How exactly did you end up under a snow pile?" Feuarke asked quite confused.

"How should I know. I was just going out early to arrive at breakfast and when I opened the door, WHAM!" Razor explained. "Why is it even snowing here."

"Well it is winter." Feuarke replied.

"I guess we're in an area where it's colder."

"We did come here early winter so its a bit colder now."

"Yea yea. Hey. When was Enkal supposed to get off watch again?" Razor then asked the battleship confused, the two looking around to try and spot the member. The two then looked at each other in terror as Feuarke then got up. She then put on a jacket and opened the window. "Hey where are you going!" Paenta asked as she came up.

"Doing something, close the window after. Don't tell anyone where I went alright." Feuarke said as she looked down and jumped off the windowsill. She then landed in the soft deep snow and climbed out of the power, trying to get onto the surface but kept sinking in the loose snow. It didn't help with all of the heavy gear and jackets she had on either. She also had her core in overdrive to have her engines help her plow through the snow and keep her warm.

"Dathomire. Where's the beach and where's Enkal's IFF tag. Plus what is the most silent shell and weapon we have." Feuarke asked her AI as she covered her face as she used the snow for shelter. Dathomire also had little to no coolant going to the core from how cold it was and only sent burst to keep it from overloading but keep it hot.

"Sensors can't detect anything in this weather and she might have her IFF tag off. Although I do have rough navigation to the beach and where we last saw her." Dathomire reported as he then sent directions of where she needed to go. A plane then hovered down in front of Feuarke and then turned to the beach and started to slowly float there, turning back to make sure Feuarke was following. 'Thanks Razor.' The battleship continued to mostly crawl through the snow and only a few times be able to stand.

'Dammit. Why can't one of those artic ships that go to the north do this.' Feuarke growled as she continued to follow the small ship. Despite her core warming her with the jackets and other winter gear she had, it was still cold and wet. The snow also felt weird now as she continued to go through the deep icy land. Something then cracked beneath her and she felt cold water on her ankles. The ship looked back at her and then looked around. It then started to lead the battleship back to the white land. It then continued to lead her to a small hill that was somewhat a wall.

She looked at the ship as if it lead her to nothing before it then went down low to the ground and pointed a laser at something as if inviting the battleship to continue. Upon closer look she found that it wasn't exactly natural and she then pulled it out of the snowdrift, finding a hole that she could crawl through, which she did. The battleship then placed the metal sheet from a destroyed gun back into place and looked up, finding a now awake Enkal.

"You're alive..." Feuarke breathed.

"Of course I am. I said I would be fine after all. You can lay down, there's room for two, possibly three. Enakl replied. Feuarke nodded and sat on the other side of the T shaped shelter, the ship that bought her here landing next to her. Feuarke didn't know what went through her mind at the time but she then started to pet the small ship as if it was a bird or some other type of pet animal.


	14. Chapter 14

"So what's going on?" Enkal asked.

"Well uh. It's somewhat covered in snow outside so I came to see if you were okay. Why didn't you come back anyways?" Feuarke asked as she continued to pet the small ship besides her.

"Well I was told to keep watch and that is what I did. After all I've been in worse." Enkal replied.

Feuarke didn't know why but she continued to pet the small ship to calm her nerves, "But still why didn't you come back. Plus now that i'm out here I don't know how to get back. People are probably worrying about us."

"Meh. I told you i'd be fine. Although communications are down." Enkal thought as she looked at the roof. Feuarke then picked up the small ship besides her and hugged it. It did emmit some heat to keep her warm, and it was somewhat cute to her. Both Enkal and Dathomire were a bit confused on her actions. Dathomire decided to not question her like anything else in the world. However Enkal continued to look at her and then spoke, "Are you drunk?"

"Am not!" Feuarke shouted at her embarrassed at her remark. "Like really? I was only worried about you as a teammate." Feuarke then hugged the small ship more as she looked away. She continued to blush after a while before glancing at Enkal, "What are you looking at."

Enkal only laughed at her friend's amusing actions, "Sorry, it's just that a small rush class is aggressive and a powerful battleship is gentle. It's somewhat amusing to think of it. I do wonder how C feels though."

Feuarke looked at the ground and loosened her grip on the ship to not crush it, "Say Enkal. What exactly do you like?"

Enkal's face reddened in surprise, "W-what do you mean by that?" Enkal tried to ask as calm as she could.

"Like what do you like doing. Or like what you think is cute like how I am right now."

"Well some people do say they like killing Abyssals but that would be quite weird wouldn't it." Enkal looked away.

"Quite weird. and quite scary too."

"Well uh.. I guess I like uhh. I don't really know..." Enkal stuttered.

"You don't know? There's gotta be something."

"I'm a simple person. I don't really care about those type of things I guess." Enkal replied. Feuarke only shrugged and looked back at the ship in her arms. She still didn't know why she liked it so much.

"So what now?" Enkal asked as she laid back down on the cold snow.

"I dunno. Maybe we head back."

"I don't think so. Temperature's dropping dramatically. If anything we're stuck here."

Feuarke then sighed as she the fell onto her side, still holding the ship, "I was planning to eat some sushi though."

"Sushi is served during lunch and dinner right? We're talking about breakfast." Enkal replied to her remark.

"But I haven't eaten anything since dinner last night."

"And I haven't eaten anything since the battle." Enkal countered. The two then sighed.

Feuarke then started muttering about hunger, "What are we going to do."

"I can't think about that. Just thinking about it is making me hungrier. Although I can go for a day or two with little to no food and water" Enkal sighed from her sleeping position and then the shelter was silent once again. Feuarke sighed again and put the ship she was holding back on it's landing gear but still rested her arm on it. The two warships then tried to sleep but hunger prevented it.

Enkal then popped up, surprising Feuarke, "I got an idea!"

Feuarke then sat back upright, "What is it?"

"Well." Enkal then moved her hands and a ship appeared.

"How did you."

"Something my class has. Now this is going to be a little bit crazy." Enkal replied as she pulled away the metal sheet and sent the small plane out.

Feuarke's eyes widened in amazement as Enkal continued to have ships appear from nowhere and set them on the ground waiting for launch. Enkal then looked at Feuarke, "Depending on where they place the food is how we are going to do this."

"I think I saw them moving cooked food to another building for people to eat. It means they have to cross through the open snow while others plow any excess snow that comes down. They also have heaters to keep the food warm." Feuarke replied.

"Good. Any idea what they're serving?" Enkal asked the battleship.

"Uhh. I was too far to see."

"Hold on I got a sight on them with the first plane I sent out."

"Ooh, Ooh. What is it?" Feuarke asked, leaning forward.

Enkal's mouth started to water as she then explained to Feuarke what it was, "A very American breakfast."

The battleship was only a little confused at this, "What do you mean? What all is there?"

"Bacon, ham, turkey, some bread, barbeque, macaroni and cheese, pizza, scrambled eggs, chicken salad, fries, yogurt, tons of goodness." Enkal replied, a shine in her eyes.

Feuarke's mouth also started to water. She was used to normal military rations so this was like heaven to her. She then remembered something, "Wait, how are we going to get this exactly? Plus with the drop in temperature they're going to be moving quickly." She then crossed her fingers that her friend had a solution.

"That's what the planes are for." Enkal replied to her question while motioning at the planes.

"So what is it we're going to do?"

"In survival there are no rules. We're just going to get the food, no biggie." Enkal replied, not telling anything of the plan.

Feuarke then sighed, "I'm not sure whether I should know about your plan."

"Well don't worry. We won't be taking too much. After all it's just the two of us." Enkal replied as the ships then launched off. Feuarke blushed a bit before watching the rest of the planes take off

* * *

 **\- Base -**

"Hey. Did you notice that that bird seems to be watching us?" asked one of the workers.

"Yea, but continued to push the cart already." Replied another worker. The two then wheeled in the cart and started to head back for another. They grabbed yet another cart filled with some pizza and other food and started to wheel it across the plowed concrete. Just then the bird that was watching them took off and grabbed one of the slices from the open top that was being heated by a powerful heater.

"Damn bird!" the worker shouted as he started to push faster.

"What the?" The other worker said as four birds swooped down, two grabbing one tray each.

"Why are they taking food trays!" The first worker shouted.

"We're being raided!" Just then a whole swarm of birds dived down and started to grab every piece of food they could with their claws. The first worker started to shout more at the birds, drawing attention from the other workers while he continued to chuck snow to try and take the birds down. He couldn't hit any as the birds then started to fly away with what they had, including the trays. The two workers then went back to the cart to see what was left. They didn't loose too much at least but the first worker still threw his cap onto the ground in anger while the other continued to push the cart to where it was to be delivered.

* * *

The two warships continued to wait with the cold air still blowing in before the planes then landed with the food and then disappeared from thin air as Enkal summoned them back. Each tray was identical and they each included two strips of bacon, two sausage links, scrambled eggs, a cup of yogurt, some fries, and a slice of pizza. Enkal then replaced the metal sheet and the two ships then thanked for their food and picked it up to start eating. Feuarke was actually surprised at the amount they got and that they could go for a while with it.

The food was like heaven to them and it was still warm too in the icy shelter. They were sure that the people back at base were enjoying it quite well too. Enkal then asked the battleship a question, "Hey do you wonder what an Abyssal taste like?"

Feuarke stopped eating and looked disgusted, "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. It just came to mind." Enkal replied in thought. The two ships continued to eat and talk before finishing their food.

"Hey shouldn't we bring the trays back?" Feuarke asked.

"Nah. They'll get suspicious." Enkal replied, "Unless you want to sneak into the kitchen late and put them back when they're not looking."

"Yea you're right. Although I'm sure they can be used for something. They are metal after all." Feuarke said as she tapped on the tray.

"Right. i'm gonna rest until we can go out when the temperature is lower." Enkal replied.

Feuarke did the same thing as she picked up the small ship besides her and closed her eyes.

"Hey. That's not right." Enkal then said as she got up.

Feuarke only opened her eyes to look at the other warship, "What?"

"My temperture was dropping earlier but now it's completely fine." Enkal replied as she then removed the metal sheet and poked her head out.

Feuarke yawned tiredly, "What is it? It's only the temperature right?"

"I think we have a bigger problem to think of." Enkal said as she then quickly ducked back into the shelter and replaced the sheet.

"What is it?" Feuarke asked worried.

"Take a look." Enkal parted the metal sheet from the wall partly.

Feuarke crouched down to look outside, still holding the small ship, "I don't see anything."

"Look closer and quietly." Enkal commanded as the battleship continued to look out the small space. There were quite a bit of snow crunching and things moving. She continued to look to try and find the source before backing away and Enkal replacing the sheet.

"We can't fight them can we?"

"We can try while we send a plane back to warn them." Enkal sighed. The warship then got up and started to dig out the wall. Feuarke started to help before they managed to open yet another hole that blasted cold wind in, snow covered trees on the other side.

"Go. And launch that ship of yours to try and warn them. I'll hold them off while you escape with the others."

"But you'll get destroyed!"

"Please. I know what I am." Enkal smirked as she dug up the snow she was sleeping on to reveal a rifle and pistol. Feuarke only nodded sorrowly as she launched the ship in an upright position and bolted out to the trees. Enkal climbed out after, the rifle slung onto her back. She then climbed over the shelter, crushing it, and ran in the opposite direction, shooting the pistol along the way. This drew the attention of the Abyssals as they turned back to the sea where they came and started to follow Enkal. Although some stayed on their original objective and continued through the trees.

The pistol then clicked and Enkal tossed it away to unsling the rifle. The pistol only had one mag for ten bullets, but the rifle had a tri-mag, each magazine with ten bullets. The rifle had no recoil from its small 22lr ammunition. After using all the ammo of the rifle, she too discarded that. Enkal then summoned her gear and looked ad the wave of Abyssals that were still waiting, "Alright you ladies and gentlemen or whatever the hell gender you are. You messed with the wrong friggin' ship!"


	15. Chapter 15

**\- Destruction -**

 **The Abyssals attack once again but their Queen is nowhere to be seen. Was she killed? Or is she still waiting behind the lines for the destruction of the Kanusu.**

 **(Authors note: I thank Gordon 519 for all of the help of this story. I don't think I would've been able to plan out all of this myself yet alone come up with it so I thank him for everything he has done for this story and the character development of Feuarke. He can come up with some great ideas and has done much to help with this long story so go check him out. Dimension jumpers book two will also be started back up very soon so while you read this story or any of my other stories, stay tuned.**

* * *

 **\- Forest -**

Feuarke ran as fast as her armor would let her. It was a good thing she sent the ship ahead of her because her armor was heavy and resistant, much like the snow in which she sank into and was struggling to plow through. The cold was also getting to her despite her core pretty much melting. 'You can't run forever child.'

"Shut up!" Feuarke cried as she ignored the queen's voice and continued to plow through the snow as best she could.

'You know you want to submit. I'll even give you an upgrade. You can be the strongest Abyssal there is.' The queen continued to bribe.

"But what will happen to my mind?" Feuarke asked, partially whimpering.

'I'll leave it alone, same with your friends. At least for a little while.' The queen responded.

"And if you are killed by a kanmusu?" Feuarke then asked.

"It's unlikely, but if I am to be killed then I shall die and you will become the Queen under any circumstance."

"And the Abyssals will follow my orders when I am queen?"

"You will be able to command troops, but my command is absolute." The queen responded to her questions.

"Alright i'll do it under a few conditions. You will have to leave me and my friends alone and I get to keep Dathomire as is with no changes to him."

"Of course I won't mess with your mind and friends for a short while. And Dathomire is that AI of yours that is connected to your mind that helps in your combat skills. Won't he change if your mind changes?"

"I guess so. I'll do it."

"Commander! What are you doing!" Dathomire cried.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine. This is for the better good."

"Good choice child. Come to me." The queen responded in her wispy Abyssal voice. Feuarke then got back up from the snow and started to walk in another direction away from the base. She started to head back to the beach's trail where the Abyssals were using it to get to the base. Feuarke then bent down and started to write a message in the snow before continuing. They might see that plus the ship she sent back would tell them also. The battleship continued to tread through the soft snow before she came into a clearing with a bunch of black Abyssals.

The queen spotted her and waved her over, the Abyssals clearing a path for the battleship. Feuarke then slowly walked over to the larger Abyssal, the queen. "Kneel child."

Feuarke then did so, the other Abyssals following. "Child, Do you truely wish to do this."

"Yes, my queen. You know the conditions on which I asked."

"Of course child, Your wishes will be granted." The queen then placed a hand on Feuarke's head and the battleship closed her eyes as her body slowly began to change. Almost a minute had passed before Feuarke's body was completely black and her skin had changed color. She then opened her eyes again to see the changes. The reflection of her armor showed that her eyes had changed to a glowing red color. Her armor also had more weapons and firepower. She also now had the ability to launch planes.

"Rise child." The queen then spoke and Feuarke rised. The other Abyssals also started to rise after.

"Now as you had wished, I shall spare your friends. Now we shall retreat child, stay close to me." The queen said as she turned to head back to the beach.

Feuarke nodded and asked in her mind if Dathomire was okay, "Yes commander, but I don't see why you did this."

'Reasons Dathomire, everything will be alright.' Feuarke replied as the large fleet then arrived at the beach where the bodies of Abyssals lay.

"So many lost today but we shall not forget them. Lets go child."

"Yes my queen." Feuarke nodded as the fleet then entered the water and started to float off to who knows where.

"Do not worry child. We are not wanderers and we have a home." The queen reassured. Feuarke was a little scared that the Queen was able to read her mind so well.

"Queen. Who were you before this?" Feuarke asked.

"What do you mean by that child?"

"Well you've been nice to me so far and you even asked if I wished to do this. Why is that?"

The queen looked at the battleship and then back out to the waters, "Child, The Kanmusu might think we are heartless, but we are not. We do have feelings."

"Then how come we can't work together and live alongside each other?" Feuarke questioned.

"I guess it's what you call humanity child. No mater how much we get along, there will always be fighting." The queen pat her on the head. Feuarke blushed a bit and faced forward. Feuarke then launched one of her planes and held it in her arms.

"Child, why is it that you do that?" The queen asked.

"I guess it's just I like to do it. It's like a pet that's there when you need comforting." Feuarke replied.

"You're an odd one." The queen smiled. Feuarke smiled back and faced forward. Maybe the Abyssals weren't so bad after all, but as the queen said. There will always be fighting no matter how much they get along.

* * *

Paenta continued to eat her food as with the others. It was quite surprising what they were having and it was different from what they usually had. But it was an anniversary of the base. It seemed two workers also got raided by birds which amused her and the other warships. Razor was also sitting besides her enjoying the breakfast. The doors were also closed to keep the warmth enclosed in the cafeteria. An air vent then crashed open with a fairly large bird flying out. Except it wasn't a bird. The bird then hovered in front of Razor, bleeping and clicking.

The carrier looked at the ship as it landed in her hands and she listened to what it had to say. Paenta couldn't make out what the plane was saying so all she had to go off of was what Razor was saying. "Alright slow down. What happened?" Razor then shushed the ship which then stopped blaring.

"Now start from the beginning." Razor then asked the ship which started to send a series of clicks and beeps.

"So you did find her. Then what?" The ship then chirped again and the other ships watched closely. Razor continued to listen to the small fighter while nodding her head before her face turned to shock.

"What?" Lanti asked.

"Hold on say that again." Razor then asked and the ship chirped.

"Oh great. Abyssals of all times." Razor then stood up and ran out of the exit, some snow blowing in. The other ships followed suit. The cafeteria was so loud that they hadn't noticed the muffled shooting in the distance. Razor then launched what few ships she had from the last battle while the group of ships tried to plow through the snow after. Razor was in the lead and while she moved the snow was plowed behind her which blocked the other ships. Vite was a light ship, but she wasn't meant for plowing through things unlike Tucker who was having some better luck but not much.

"Razor shouldn't we get our gear!" Tucker yelled over the storm.

"Not really much time to do so!" Razor called back as she continued to plow through. They continued blindly through the snow, everyone following Razor for she seemed to know where they were going. The snow only cleared slightly as they got under the trees that lead to the beach and this made it even easier to get through the thick snow. This made it for the ships were able to somewhat run but not as fast.

"I don't see any Abyssals!" Vite called.

"Did we pass them?" Paenta asked.

"Not unless they went through the forest." Razor called back to them as she continued to the beach. The weather then increased yet again but they continued on until they knew they were at the beach, which was quite obvious as Kadr stepped on a frozen Abyssal body. Razor frantically looked around before spotting an upright body and she ran over to it.

She then shook the kneeling body to try and get it out of it's trance, "Hey Enkal! Are you alright?" Razor looked into the face of the ship.

Enkal only glanced at her before returning to where she was facing, "Yes."

Razor sighed in relief before asking another question, "Hey. Where's Feuarke? She didn't die did she?"

The ship then slowly turned her head to look at the carrier, "No she didn't.." Enkal then turned back to the water. "They... They took her." was the only response.

"What do you mean they took her?" Kadr pried as the other ships came over

Enkal shook her head, "They captured her and turned her into one of them. They put up a fight until they capture her and then they just retreated, paying no mind to my attacks."

"Them? Who's them?" Vite asked

"Who do you think? The Abyssals." Enkal responded. She didn't seem to be stern or anything. Only as if she has lost grip on everything.

"But she can be saved right? After all you were one before right?" Paenta questioned.

Enkal shook her head again, "I-I don't know. The queen may already have her mind."

"Then what do we do?" Razor asked the ship.

"I don't know anymore. I sent her back to warn you and then this happened instead. Why is it that bad luck always happens to me?" Enkal sighed as she muttered to herself.

Kadr put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey it's not your fault."

"But I couldn't stop them despite everything."

"No one can fight all those things. We've never been able to fight the queen and her army." Lanti responded to try and reassure her. Enkal only sighed and looked at the snow as more came down. The ships only watched in sorrow at their friend and teammate.

Razor then pat Enkal on the back, "C'mon lets go. You'll get very sick if you stay out here much longer. Plus the longer we wait the less time we have to save Feuarke if she can still be saved." Enkal only nodded and stood up with the others as they then walked as briskly as they could. Mobile squad six then entered the command room to report what happened.

"Mind telling me everything?" Naropi asked. She wasn't angry but rather only disappointing in the ships actions.

Paenta was the first to speak, "Ma'am. Battleship Feuarke went out in search for Enkal for she had not returned from watch from the earlier night. I do not know much after that."

"Alright. And where is she?"

Enkal was the next to speak, "Battleship Feuarke has been taken by the Abyssals and converted into one of them. Fate is unknown."

"And you were the last to see her?"

"Yes."

"Mind telling me what she looks like so if we do meet her later on we don't accidental kill her if she still has control of her mind." The Admiral then asked.

"She looks like she normally does but with Abyssal colors and more weapons." Enkal reported.

"Thank you. Now anything else?" Naropi then asked. No one spoke.

"Alright, Dismissed. And please run anything you plan on doing with me so I know what you're doing." The ships then filed out of the command room and back to their dorm.


	16. Chapter 16

**\- Fate -**

 **The queen has taken Battleship Feuarke to a place unknown to anyone. No one knows the fate of the battleship and expects the worst. Will Feuarke still be able to be saved or will she fall to darkness and turn on her friends?**

* * *

Feuarke stood next to the queen as they then walked onto land. She looked around at the base. It was a dark color but it didn't seemed damaged in any way except for neglected cleaning. "Barkono base..." Feuarke breathed.

"Quite so. You seem to know quite much." The queen responded as the rest of the fleet walked onto land.

"Queen. What was your past life like?" Feuarke wondered in her childish way.

"Why must you pry child. I wish to not speak of it." The queen responded as she continued to walk into the first building with Feuarke in tow. Feuarke only looked around quietly at the base. It was somewhat similar to the one they were at before they had to evacuate to the shipping post. She then faced forward and followed the queen who was at the middle of the hall next to a door. The queen then pushed the door open and the two ships walked into what looked like a command room. Feuarke was quite surprised at the advancements in the room despite the tech not being on for who knows long and most of the stuff with a layer of dust.

The Queen then sat down in the Admirals chair. Feuarke explored the room in curiosity before spotting a hat. A dust covered Admiral's hat. Feuarke's eyes widened in fear. "What is it child?" The Queen asked.

"Why is my name on this already?" Feuarke picked up the dusty hat.

"I do not know child. If anything you should have it. It can't be that bad right?" The Queen responded. Feuarke only looked at the hat before brushing the rest of the dust off and nervously putting it on.

"Queen. What am I to do after this?" Feuarke then turned to the sitting Queen.

"Roam around the base I guess. Make sure everyone's in check and stay out of trouble. And please stay inside the base too." The queen responded. Feuarke nodded and decided to head to the factory. She wanted to if there was anything good in there. She then went down the stairs and walked outside. It seemed that it stopped snowing but it was still cold. She then walked to what looked like the factory based on the base she's already been to. The factory seemed abandoned was run down. Plus there were no Abyssals nearby.

The Battleship then walked through the half open door that was wide enough for a person to get through. She then looked around in the darkness and even though the lights were off she could see just fine. There were workbenches and half finished shells lying all over the place. But that wasn't what she was focused on. She was more focused on the lone abyssal suspended in the air along the wall of what looked like a giant cannon. Feuarke then strafed over to the side to get a better view on what the Abyssal was working on and who the Abyssal was, "Uh. Hello?"

Her sudden remark jumped the Abyssal and she dropped the welding tool which she quickly grabbed to prevent from falling. The Abyssal was now hanging upside down as she then turned to Feuarke, "Who the heck are you?"

"Uhmm. I'm somewhat new here. Name's Feuarke. Or at least that's what my name was so i'm still using it." Feuarke replied as she held the small ship in her arms tighter.

"New here? Gah. I expect newbies to hand out with the other mindless drones. After all the queen's taking over Kanmusu minds and turning them into Abyssals. I'm surprised you even got here or knew about this place." The Abyssal responded as she rotated back into an upright position.

Feuarke only shrugged. A minute passed before the Abyssal turned to her again, "Why are you still here?"

"Well i'm interested in what you're doing."

"Interested? Bah! You're just a lost mindless drone under the Queen's command." The Abyssal scoffed as she then repelled down the side of what she was building and approached the battleship.

"Hold on. Mindless drone?"

"Yea. You an idiot? Wait when did you get that hat." The Abyssal then snatched the hat off of Feuarke's head. "Why are you wearing this?" The Abyssal then demanded.

"I only saw it in the first room that the queen bought me to which was the command room and found it had my name on it alright. Plus the Queen said I could have it." Feuarke replied as she tried to grab the hat back.

The Abyssal only looked at her, "Why are you even interested in such a petty thing?"

"Why are you not a mindless Abyssal like you say everyone is." Feuarke countered.

The Abyssal then looked at Feuarke, "So you have complete control over yourself?"

"Only for a while. That was the deal." Feuarke looked at the ground.

"Deal?" The Abyssal seemed confused.

"She asked if I wanted to join and I did so on conditions." Feuarke explained.

"If you hadn't agreed she would've taken you anyways. The queen isn't what she seems." The Abyssal then tossed the hat back at Feuarke who caught it with one hand while the other continued to hold the small ship.

The Abyssal then turned back to Feuarke, "So why are you here? How'd you come to be anyways?"

Feuarke looked at the Abyssal, "Came to be?" Feuarke was confused on the question.

"How you got here." The Abyssal responded.

"The queen was attacking the base I was at and was asking for me to join her in exchange for leaving my friends alone and a few other conditions that I gave." Feuarke explained.

"And what were you before that?" She continued to question.

"What I was? Well I started off as a P2000 Ratte tank and then converted into a cruiser and then a battleship." Feuarke replied after extensive thinking.

The Abyssal was also thinking on her response, "A tank and then a cruiser and then a battleship... Quite odd. A P.2k Ratte right?"

"Yea."

"I feel i've heard that scenario from somewhere." The Abyssal continued to think.

She then started to walk around the factory in thought as Feuarke tracked her with her eyes, "How come you aren't a mindless drone like everyone else?"

"Reasons. Things I don't want to talk about and want to forget entirely. And that shouldn't be explained." The Abyssal responded as she then looked at the giant thing she was working on and then back at Feuarke.

The Battleship only nodded and started to slowly walk out. "So the hat wasn't a coincidence." Said the Abyssal suddenly.

Feuarke turned back, "What wasn't?"

"The name on the hat. That's the admiral's hat. Admiral Feuarke was quite noble but was sadly killed. You see this here?" The Abyssal then turned to the giant cannon sitting in the factory, "This is the last part of one of ships he helped designed. There are no more of it's class left."

The battleship looked up at the cannon in awe and amazement, "And you're repairing it?"

"I can bring the cannon back to it's former glory, but it will only be a monument or a museum piece. I can't bring the ship class itself back. Hey, Do you know how Kanmusu get their ship spirits?" The Abyssal turned back to her.

Feuarke only shook her head. "Well I was told once that it had to do with who the ship spirit chooses to inherit it. Sometimes random people inherit ship spirits while others are bloodline. Admiral Feuarke did have a daughter that was a Kanmusu but I don't know what happened after that. If everything is how I think it is then you might be that very daughter. "The Abyssal replied.

"Well I never really knew my father that much. I rarely saw him but my mother always told how great he was. I don't even know what he really looks like." Feuarke replied.

"Oh.. Is that so. Well then." The Abyssal sighed. "Anyways you should be going. The queen might be wondering where you are. Name's Masus by the way." The Abyssal replied as she shooed the battleship out of the factory and back to the base. Feuarke smiled as she looked back at Masus who waved before closing the door. She seemed quite nice for an Abyssal. The battleship then looked at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. She then started to run on the small trail to get back to the base, walking only as she entered the base and neared the building.

Going up the stairs she then opened the command room door, "I'm back."

"Why were you gone for so long child?"

"I only went exploring on the land outside the base and got lost a little bit. I'm back now." Feuarke replied.

The queen only sighed, "Please stay within the base. And I expect you back before the sun sets on the water."

"Sorry Queen." Feuarke said apologetically, not knowing if she would be punished or not.

"Don't worry child. Children make mistakes. But please don't do it again. Now get some sleep. You can use the captain's room." The queen replied. Feuarke bowed and then exited the room to go find the captain's room where she was to sleep. The bedding was folded neatly and organized but was covered in some dust like most of the room. She only quickly waved it around to get the dust off and then brushed the dust off the mattress before going to sleep. But even then she still had trouble with all of the dust but after a while she was able to sleep.

Even though she was asleep the dream was even more weirder for she had a dream about something but she couldn't make out what. Another thing is that she didn't look like herself but rather someone else. And she didn't feel like herself either. More questions came than answers to the now Abyssal battleship. The only thing the battleship was able to make out was herself, but she didn't have her gear but rather something else completely different. Not only that the whole water was burning with bodies littering atop the water and the land ablaze as was the sea. Feuarke's mind was in a fury of terror and confusion as it tried to figure out what was going on. Not even Dathomire was there to help or comment on anything.

Feuarke looked aroung to try and find something to explain where she was or what was going on but nothing was in view. Only dead bodies that slowly sank below the sea. The ship looked down and closed her eyes in fear before looking at her feet. Or rather her kneecaps and the water. She was also sinking in the burning water. The battleship tried to move to no avail and also tried to scream for help. But nothing came from her voice, nor was there anyone to help.

The ship then awoke into darkness with cold sweat, stirring up dust. She was close to screaming too. One of her planes hovered in front of her, wondering what was going on before she hugged it. "Captain?" Dathomire then asked.

"It's... Nothing. Just a bad dream." Feuarke replied.

"I know it wasn't. It was more than just a bad dream or nightmare." Dathomire said with worry.

"I don't know, I just need some time alright." Feuarke replied. Tears were breaking down her face.

"Alright. Tell me if you need anything Captain." Dathomire replied as he then went quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

**\- Disruption -**

* * *

It was now morning but it was dark from all of the clouds hanging over the area. Feuarke was able to get some sleep after her nightmare but it still lingered in her mind a little bit. Another image of the dream then flashed in her mind and Feuarke blinked it away. 'Shoot. Where did these come from?' Feuarke thought as she continued to walk around the base. The battleship then looked around to try and find something to take her mind off of the incident. Nothing seemed to interest and only made everything worse. She thought of going to talk with Masus but thought the queen might get suspicious.

Feuarke slowly walked towards the factory, deciding to just do it. As she rounded the corner that lead to the trail, she then ran into someone. Masus. The Abyssal then pulled her behind the building whilst covering her mouth before peeking out from behind the building to see if anyone saw. She only stayed quiet out of terror before Masus turned to her, "We need to go. The queen is after us."

"What did you do? Why am I involved." Feuarke asked when Masus uncovered her mouth.

"No time to explain. Long story short is she wants us dead. She knows the abilities you have and your friends. We need to warn them and quick for she's moving out today in attack." She explained.

"But she said..." The battleship started to say.

"You said only for a while. That while is gone. I don't care if your friends are going to shoot at us we need to warn them before she takes them all and then humanity is lost."

"But you're an Abyssal why do you want to help me?"

"Because like you I became one. I wasn't one before it happened."

Feuarke nodded, "What do we do then."

"Well they're likely to leave in an hour or two. We need to disrupt that to slow them down."

Feuarke only followed Masus for she had no idea what to do and she didn't want to go back to the base.

"But if we leave now then we have an hour to warn them."

"The queen has an ability that lets her transport the fleet in a short amount of time. That's how she was able to do things in such a short amount of time. She'll catch up with us." Masus continued to explain to the battleship.

"But what do we do?" Feuarke said in worry.

"That's the thing. How do we cause the distraction." Masus then stood there comtemplating on what to do.

Feuarke looked at her, "Well I do have the ability to command other Abyssals."

"But the queens command is absolute plus she hasn't given you access yet." Masus remarked.

Feuarke looked at the ground not knowing what to do. Dathomire then spoke, "Captain. You know that thing that she was working on, Does it work?"

The battleship looked at Masus from Dathomire's idea, "Does the cannon work?"

"Cannon? Oh. I see. Good idea, lets go." Masus then pulled her along the trail back to the factory. She then opened the door and climbed inside of the turret with her. The Abyssal also got a wrench and some tools to open one part of the interior up to reveal a large beam. Tightening the wrench onto it she started to pull, release, tighten, and pull again. She continued to do this as Feuarke only watched.

"What are you doing?" She then asked.

"We have no power. We have to raise the guns manually. Get some shells and load it. We're ships so i'm sure you can pick one up." Masus replied as Feuarke climbed back out of the turret. She then went looking for shells, many being spent or too damaged, or too small.

She then went into a room. "In the name of the fuhrer." She then muttered in exclamation as she saw the shell that she was supposed to get. The shell was taller than her and she wasn't sure of her arms would be able to wrap around enough to even pick it up. She then found a bundle of pillows and other cushions that she then placed in front of the shell. With her gear she then pushed the large shell over, the cushions exploding under the weight and a soft clang echoing through the factory. She then slowly and surely started to roll the large shell back to the cannon which took a few minutes.

"Alright. Raising the cannon is a bit hard and will take to long so I only raised it what I could. Now to load the shell." Masus said as Feuarke stopped the shell from rolling more.

"And how do we load it?" Feuarke asked.

"Well we can't simply slide it down the barrel. Easiest way is to lift it up and load it the normal way."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say, _Lift_? You know how heavy these are?" Feuarke asked.

"Yep. We're ships and if we don't do this then your friends are as good as dead." Masus tried to encourage in a somewhat poor fashion. With their strength they then lifted the shell into the loading tray and pushed it up into the barrel. Closing the casing they climbed into the operating seat and Masus pulled the trigger, firing the cannon. The shell exploded out of the barrel, flames erupting as it smashed through the doors and then went through the small amount of trees before a building finally stopped it after getting destroyed.

The siren sounded as the two ships then climbed out of the turret and started to run to another beach that was away from the base. They didn't hesitate to enter the cold dark water as they went full speed ahead to the north. Feuarke looked back to see the base in flames from the cannon fire. She then looked back at Masus and continued to follow. "How long do we have to warn them?"

"That depends on how fast they put out the fires to keep the base from burning and how fast they reorganize."

"So not very long." Feuarke sighed.

"No, not at all unless you know of a way to go faster."

"This is not going to end well."

"Ya think?" Masus said. Feuarke then stopped

"What are you stopping for? We need to move quickly."

"Hold on for a sec." Feuarke said as she then grabbed Masus. Water then shot out from behind them as Feuarke pulled Masus along with her warp drive. Masus was surprised at the sudden launch as she tried to stabilize herself before she bought them both down. Feuarke hadn't tried it before and she wasn't used to going such a speed as her face hurt from the wind and her feet hurt from the friction of the water. She was also sure that the queen couldn't reach her to take her mind but the thought still lingered about the dream.

Her warp drive continued to accelerate before she felt it becoming hotter and hotter, "Dathomire where's the coolant?"

"We have no coolant!"

"What?!"

"You were damaged at some point in time and the damages didn't show up until now!" The AI replied as Feuarke looked back to see that the water had a slight trace of glowing coolant left behind before it completely disappeared. Her warp core then sputtered from the heat and deactivated itself. The two ships were now back their normal speed.

"How far did we get?" Feuarke asked.

"I dunno but I think it gives us a bit more time to warn them." Masus replied. The two ships then looked ahead at an island where a small tower sat atop a tree covered hill.

Masus looked at it confused, "When was that placed there."

Feuarke looked at the tower, "Bingo. It's the Raneta Relay Station! We can contact the others from there!" She then started to head for the island.

"But how are we supposed to warn them without them shooting us to bits?" Masus asked as she followed the speeding battleship.

"It's quite simple. After all most of the time they're sleeping." Feuarke said as she then walked onto the land and continued into the trees. Masus only followed hesitantly. Keeping inside the bushes the two ships made their way to the relay station, watching for any patrols that might be passing. The two ships then reached the edge of where the facility started. There were a few camera's placed and a fence to circle around the facility. The battleship was then discouraged at the site before one of the camera's then blew off of it's hinges.

Then another camera nearby blew up and Masus then charged and climbed over the fence, Feuarke following. Masus then grabbed two crates, spilled their contents, and threw one over Feuarke as the two crouched down in hiding. Workers then charged out with guns before spotting the overturned crates and running to more damage that Masus caused on the other side of the base.

The two then snuck into the building while still being covered by the crates before closing and locking the door to keep the workers out. Masus also quickly locked the other access point of the small building. The two Abyssals then blasted open the locked communications door where the operators held their hands up. "You gonna kill us or what?"

Feuarke walked up to the workers, "You aren't a target but we want to send a quick little message to this one base."

"And the message and base?" The other worker asked.

"Konati supply base. I'll send the message."

"It's just a message right?"

"Hurry it up before we blast yah." Masus then threatened. The workers then turned around and started to work before passing up a headset.

Feuarke then spoke into the headset, "Call sign ship on land. I'll be issuing warning code alpha: 1135 Delta 5674. Better prepare to fight or bow down cause the queen is coming." The battleship then gave the headset back.

"Tell me if there's a response." She said as she then blocked the door with Masus watching what the operators were doing. She then watched her arm start to go back to normal as if it was the queen letter her go but she knew that the queen wouldn't do that. She then started thinking of things and watched her arms change to different colors. 'Active camouflage huh.' She thought as she changed it back to its normal black color.

"Response." The worker then passed her the headset again.

She then took the headset and listened to it, "This is the Konati supply base. We don't have a Call sign ship on land. How come you know our warning code."

"I'm telling you that code for a reason. It's not like we Abyssals don't know what you're talking about."

"What?!"

"That was a joke. But seriously I suggest you heed the warning or else you're dead."

"I want to know who this is we're talking to."

"The camera has the ability to deceive it's viewers." Feuarke replied.

"I don't care. Turn the camera on." The radio replied. Feuarke sighed before nodding to another operator. She was still in her abyssal type form when a holographic screen of the member on the other side came up.

"An Abyssal huh."

"Possibly, but I will tell you this. The queen is coming for you right now. So mount up or you will die." Masus then entered the conversation.

"You kill our workers and then send a message expecting us to follow your warnings?"

"Killed your workers? No we only damaged a little bit of property. They're completely fine." One of the workers then waved from down below.

"Now i'm asking you to heed the warning."

"Fine. But I expect my workers safe you damn freaks." The call then cut off and Feuarke sighed.

* * *

 **Here's yet another chapter for Spirit of pride again with lots of help from Gordon519 like all the previous chapters. Dimension Jumpers book two will be worked on later but not at the moment so i'm sorry for hiatus on Dimension jumpers book two for those who want to read it. Stay tuned for that.**


	18. Chapter 18

**\- Attack -**

 **The queen spared Feuarke's friends. But it wasn't for long. She is now attacking yet again but this time will they survive?**

* * *

The two ships continued to sail across the ocean after getting out of the relay station which wasn't much of an easy task. But they managed to do it anyways. "Hey you alright?" Masus then asked the battleship.

"No not really. I'm somewhat overheating from the lack of coolant but i'll make it." Feuarke replied. Masus only looked at the battleship in worry which Feuarke thought could never happen before Masus then nodded and faced forward. They then saw something out in the distance ahead of them and stopped

Masus looked at the thing, "Is it the queen?"

"No to small of a group. plus it's heading away from the base so it's a patrol. Let's go." Feuarke said as she continued on. The Abysal looked at the overheating battleship and the distance between them and the land.

She then sighed, "Are you sure you don't need help?"

The battleship shook her head and spoke sarcastically, "If anything I think i'm about to explode."

Masus then started to pull Feuarke along, "I'm a ship to y'know. Just stay upright and rest for a while."

Feuarke nodded and sighed "Alright," letting the ship tow her the rest of the distance onto the land. Feuarke's core wasn't overheating now but it was still hot and boiling by the time they got onto land. The two ships then turned around to hear the sound of something going through water. "Hide!" Masus said as she looked around to find something to hide herself in. Feuarke then pulled her along the snow in which snowflakes were slowly drifting down.

'Please still be there.' She thought as she ran near the trees before jerking sideways and falling with s. "Anyone hear anything?" someone asked

"What are you talking abut. Now lets get inside it's cold out." Another responded and the crunching of snow then followed. It wasn't the queen thankfully.

Masus let out a sigh, "Where are we?"

"In a snowdrift that I used before I decided to go back to base and I got captured by the queen." Feuarke said as she looked out of the hole in the shelter and moved the metal plate to get another angle. A chunk of roof then fell onto the battleship and it started to sizzle and melt. The snow felt good on her heated core but she brushed it off quickly for the temperature difference might damage her more plus if the patrol was still nearby they would hear the loud sizzling. But the snow around her an on her back were good enough for her and Masus who was also starting to overheat.

They continued to wait a few more minutes to see if any other patrols were coming or going like the one they saw earlier. By this time the two ships were mostly cooled off and the Abyssal was starting to freeze. Crunching snow sounded and quite a lot of it as Feuarke gripped the plane she was holding in her arms tighter. The two ships then slowly got up to see who it was before ducking back down. Feuarke then slowly peeked behind the metal plate to be sure they weren't spotted or if they knew they were there. Masus tapped on Feuarke's shoulder, "If we're gonna warn them we better go now."

The battleship nodded and grabbed Masus before stepping up out of the shelter and activating her warp drive once more. 'Please hold out and let me get there in time!' SHe pleaded as she did her best to run through the snow. Instead of the hard ice, the snow was more of a soft powdered mush which made it hard to run through and the warp drive sat idling at some times. Masus continued to try and keep up with the rushing battleship whilst dodging trees The two then came across an extremely uneven terrain and before they knew it, Feuarke tripped over something, a pop sounding. Expecting the snow to soften the landing she braced herself, only to slam into the hard underlayer from the thin snow.

Masus was also going the speed of her from being pulled along before she half tripped over Feuarke and regained her balance, only to slam into something hard and get taken down into the snow. Feuarke whimpered while holding her ankle, trying to lower the pain. Her arm was also bleeding, the fabric being cut and puncturing her arm from a sharp rock or some other part of terrain. The snow was covered in crimson from it as the battleship then tested her ankle. It didn't seem to be broken for she could still move it, it only hurt very badly from twisting it the wrong way and making it pop like a knuckle. She sighed as she attempted to stand in pain while picking up the dropped plane.

Masus had also come over to help before they heard a groan and turned back in the direction where Masus came from. It seems she ran into something that wasn't a tree or of nature. A confused shriek then came, "A-Abyssals?!"

The two ships looked at the lone Kanmusu and what she was doing out in the forest like this. Feuarke continued to hold the plane while Masus crouched besides her, the two watching at what the Kanmusu might do. The three ships then got up, the kanmusu with her back to a tree. Feuakre then took a small step forward and the Kanmusu tried to take a step back. Something then caught her eye and she turned away from the kanmusu and walked towards it. She looked at what was left of the writing in the snow before turning back to the Kanmusu who had her weapons raised, glancing at both of them.

Masus looked at her in question, "What should we do? Attack?"

"Not a target." Feuarke responded while looking at the Kanmusu who was trying to put up a front. The battleship took a step forward to get aimed at. Feuarke studied the ship. She felt she recognized her but couldn't think of who.

Feuarke sighed and spoke, "I recognize you but I can't seem to pinpoint who you are. You aren't a target to us but the queen is coming and won't give any mercy. Not even to you or us. This is our warning so please heed it." Feuarke waited quietly for an answer.

"Alright." The ship responded, still aiming her weapons, "But how many of you are there? And how many are coming?"

"What do you mean by that?" Feuarke asked.

"How many does the queen have and how many are against her? You are a rebellion right?" The ship responded. Feuarke looked at Masus for confirmation.

Masus shook her head, "It's only us. The rest are now basically mindless drones under control of the queen."

"Then how can I trust you?" The ship continued to question, still glancing at the distant Masus.

"Why not? We risked being killed by both the queen and you guys just to warn you." Masus replied.

"Plus..." Feuarke then walked over to the writing in the sand, "There's a reason that I- She did that." Feuarke replied, her camouflage changing her eye color for a split second. She then looked over to the ship with a kind expression which confused the Kanmusu.

She then lowered her weapons slightly, "You know Feuarke?"

The battleship turned to her before looking back at the snow writing. Feuarke sighed, "Truth is, I am Feuarke. It's just that I somewhat... Got an upgrade... again."

The ship girl looked at her and then Masus and back. The shell of thought finally connected and she realized everything, "Alright. Then who exactly am I? And who is this other Abyssal?"

"I don't really remember much."

"If you are really Feuarke then name a ship that she knows. Or any previous names she's had."

Feuarke continued to stare at the writing, focusing on thinking, "Well, I remember Ratte was one of the names I had. The first one. I also remember erm... Enkal I think it was. She was the last person I saw but besides that I don't remember much else."

"Well that's enough for me. Now who's this friend of yours?" The questions continued to come.

She then looked over to her friend to introduce her, "That's Masus. She helped me quite a bit and I might not be here without her."

"Alright. Stay here and i'll try and bring someone to negotiate. Don't try anything. Name's Razor by the way." The ship said as she then disappeared into the trees before another word was said.

Feuarke smiled in relief and Masus lowered her cannons and the two ships sat down to wait. "Lets hope they will listen." Masus sighed.

"Don't worry. I just remembered who she is. She'll get it done don't worry." Feuarke reassured as she looked to the trees in wait. Feuarke then pulled out a small knife from her pocket and started to carve a stick while Masus however fell asleep.

* * *

The carrier continued to walk through the forest. How was she going to explain this to her friends. Yet alone the admiral or anyone else. "Razor where were you? You're gonna catch a cold like that!" Enkal then walked up to her.

Razor looked behind herself, "I- er. How should I explain this. Um I guess we have some uh, unlikely allies."

"Unlikely allies?"

"Just come with me." Razor then tugged the heavier ship along.

"Razor! Explain what is going on." Enkal tried to say. The carrier continued to pull her along before they came out from behind a tree into a clearing where two humanoids waited.

Enkal looked at the two Abyssals and almost drew her cannons, "What is this?"

"Hello. Back from the dead right?" Said one as she stood up.

"Feuarke? But I thought." Enkal stuttered.

"I have my reasons. Plus I got a free upgrade in the process." Feuarke smirked. She then frowned, "Now we have other matters to deal with.

"The queen?" Enkal asked

"How'd you know?" Feuarke asked in confusion.

"Lets just keep that under wraps for now. Anyways how much time do we have to prepare or evacuate?"

"Not much. Maybe a few minutes. Half an hour at most." Masus replied.

Everyone's face then turned grim and they turned to the ocean. Enkal then sighed, "We can't continue battling like this. Even C is getting worn out."

Masus then sighed, "Then we got to finish this in one blow."

"Am I seeing things or is a giant piece of junk flying at mach speeds towards the abandoned Barkono base?" Razor thought aloud.

"That's where the Abyssals are residing." Masus then replied as they looked at the flaming object shredding through the atmosphere and then disappearing beyond out of sight. Almost a minute later a loud crash and boom sounded and seconds later wind came, blowing the ships off their feet, Enkal being the last to fall.

Razor got up holding her head, "What the hell was that!"

"Whatever it was it helped us whether directly or not. But we got other things to deal with." Masus called as she scrambled to her feet. Feuarke was a bit slow getting up from being dumped into a snow drift. The alarm then sounded from the base and distant yelling could be heard as the ships looked to the ocean where the object impact made a silhouette. "Quite a traitor of you. I should've killed you both from the start."

Enkal clenched her teeth and raised her cannons while Razor started to send out her ships while other Kanmusu and workers charged down the beach. It was now time to either hunt or be hunted.


	19. Chapter 19

**\- Fall -**

* * *

Feuarke felt her mind start to be crushed, as did Masus. The crushing then stopped. "Did you forget me? Everything has an equal and opposite action my dear queen if you have forgotten."

"Dathomire?"

"I am the ship. If you die I do too. It's only natural. Now I suggest we end this quickly before it goes on to long. Chances of survival are less than thirty percent." The AI replied.

Feuarke nodded, "But how did you stop the mind control?"

"Brains have radio waves or whatever. I simply disrupted those. Now please hurry with ending the fight." Dathomire replied and Feuarke got up, helping Masus along the way. She moved with urgency as she immediately started using her warp firing ability. Doing this her warp drive, ship core, and cannons started to overheat very quickly. Much more quickly than she was used to.

'Why? They're heating up in seconds rather than being able to fire for a while. Why though?' Feuarke growled. "Dathomire are there any problems?"

"Sensors are scrambled from jamming."

"Feuarke retreat to to the repair bay!" Razor said.

"But I can still fight!" The battleship resisted.

"Masus says that you have absolutely no coolant. You'll be a damn nuke!"

"Then i'll be a nuke! It's better to continue fighting than retreat!" Feuarke growled which worried Razor quite a bit. Feuarke then realized her idiotic move but stayed stern and kept fighting.

Enkal then grabbed her, "Get over here!" Her hands then started glowing and the battleship's temperature then went down.

"Continue." Enkal said as she then strided off to another place of the beach swarming with Abyssals. Feuarke decided to ask later and continued fighting. This time she was able to fire much longer. Dathomire couldn't detect any problems for the sensors weren't working but rather focused on helping Feuarke with combat. Feuarke lost count of how many of the mindless drones she was killing but Dathomire was able to keep count, not that he focused on telling that. Their forces were already being pushed back quite a bit and they were already to the treeline.

Feuarke almost collapsed multiple times from the stress and the flashes from previous slaughters. But she continued to fight like the others. The battleship then collapsed behind a snowdrift, still shooting. 'C'mon i've done things much longer than this.' She thought motivationally as she continued to shoot her many cannons.

'Man the bigger ships have it easier don't they. Hopefully Rush and the other smaller ships are alright.' Feuarke thought as she and the rest of the fleet was pushed farther back into the treeline. Feuarke felt her mind doing something in which she knew Dathomire was thinking.

The AI then sighed, "Survival isn't looking very good."

"What can we do?"

"I'm not quite sure but we need something to have them think we give up or something." Dathomire replied with no hope. She continued to shoot before she heard something cracking behind her. She didn't bother looking while she continued to fight with the rest of the force.

"Tally ho boys! Hell's always lit!" cried one of the soldiers as he started to throw Molotovs, burning bodies of the Abyssals.

An idea then popped into the battleship's head, "Hey Dath. We're going to pull out for now. Where are the explosives?"

"What are you thinking captain?"

"Shouldn't you know? Hell's always lit." Feuarke smirked as she dove out of cover and headed towards the base.

While running the AI then caught on to her plan and almost started to laugh, "I sure hope you know what you're doing when you create this hell."

"Oh don't worry, i'm going to get a little help." Feuarke continued to smirk as she then found Razor and pulled her out of the battle.

The carrier was confused at this, "What are we doing?"

"Continue to launch your planes. I have an idea."

"Tell me it then!"

"Later." Feuarke rejected as the two ships ran through the lush snow. Razor continued to be pulled along in confusion before Dathomire then sent her a heads up to go out behind the base rather than through the courtyard, in which she did. She then reached a storage building that had shipments that were ready to be towed. She then opened the back door and walked in with Razor. Opening the crate she then gave Razor one of the contents, "Load your planes."

"What are these?" Razor asked worriedly.

"Just do it." Feuarke growled. Razor didn't quite remember her friend being so aggressive but did so anyways. Soon Feuarke had two large crates connected to her for towing while holding a smaller crate in her arm. Feuarke's cannons then adjusted as she walked back through the door she came through, Razor following.

"Can you tell me what we are doing now?" The carrier asked in confusion. The battleship only turned back and smirked before speeding up. She then pulled the ring of one of the contents in the small box and tossed it into the trees.

"Feuarke!" Razor screamed as she continued to throw more while running, a chain reaction of booms sounding. She then stopped and they ran for a while before she continued to throw the contents. Despite multiple times of Razor telling her to stop it was to no use.

Fuearke turned when she stopped again but continued to run, "Launch your planes and bomb the Abyssals already!"

"But why though?!" She cried, trying to figure out what her now insane friend was thinking.

"The Abyssals gave us hell for a long damn time, we're only returning the favor and making our own hell." Was the only answer the carrier got from the other ship. There was then only one explosive left in the small box and the forest was already ablaze. Feuarke then pocketed the grenade and emerged into the clearing where the two fleets were fighting. They didn't notice the fires until the fires were almost completely surrounding the two fleets. Feuarke also did a few checks to keep the blaze controlled instead of burning the whole forest. Bodies were everywhere and some were ablaze from Razor's bombings.

The Kanmusu side of the fleet was still attacking but was more in defense and were retreating. The battleship then noticed Masus which she was surprised wasn't killed by either side and was allied with them. But that wasn't important. The Friendly abyssal was downed and the queen was slowly walking towards her to finish her off. "Oh hell no." Feuarke couldn't help with the foul language as she then charged with the crates in tow before quickly stopping, the crates flying past her with the lines snapping. The first crate ran over something and flipped before it stopped next to the queen while the other was slapped away behind her where more abyssals awaited.

The queen then attempted to fire, "You traitor!"

"I wouldn't suggest shooting." Feuarke suggested with a emotionless look on her face. The queen looked down to see the leaked fuel and other flammable and explosive items that littered the battleground, including unexploded bombs.

The queen laughed, "These petty things won't stop me!" The queen then fired, igniting the fuel which triggered a chain reaction. Everone's vision was filled with glowing orange as the rest of the explosives exploded, taking down every single Abyssal that was standing behind her. Feuarke smirked at the inferno as she pulled Masus away from the fiery area. Kanmusu and soldiers then started cheering, knowing that the two Abyssals were on their side. Some even came up to pat them on the back and thank them. Everyone started to celebrate and Feuarke smiled, knowing that the queen was defeated and the seas were taken back once more.

A pained roar then emited from the popping flames and everyone went silent and turned to the inferno. The queen then stepped out of the fire, patches of skin burned off and her whole body smoking. Most of her gear was also blown off or on fire. "You damn traitor! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" The queen screamed. A shadow then covered the land and everyone looked up in fright at the black cloud that floated overhead. Except it wasn't a cloud.

The queen the continued to laugh, "Feed my children. Kill them all. Take revenge on your almighty queen!" The queen the laughed manically once more before falling to the ground, dead. The giant cloud then started to fire red plasma out of it's weapons, burning the forest even more and destroying half of the base in the distance. Soldiers and Kanmusu started to flee, not even bothering to put up a fight against a monstrosity. Not that they could do it anyways. Feuarke then remembered something and roared at the giant, "Stop! In the name of your newfound queen!"

The cloud then stopped and turned to stare at her. A red laser then scanned her and disappeared after. The cloud let out another roar before it's weapons started to charge. The battleship continued to stand her ground, same with Masus besides her. The cloud's weapons then completely charged and fired at the small group. Soon plasma and other types of shells flew at them from every single weapon the monster had. The shells then pelted the area, disintegrating trees, land, and anyone and anything in the general vicinity of the cloud's weapon range.

* * *

Time seem to slow for some as flames enveloped them. Those who survived watched in horror at the carnage. C continued to watch at the fleeing soldiers as she stood next to the admiral. Even the secretary was in horror at the destruction but the Admiral seemed to not flinch at all and was completely calm. "Admiral. What is it that we are to do?" C asked.

"Do what you must. It's up to you to decide." The admiral replied.

"You're just going to give up?!" C questioned.

"Who said I was?"

"Then what are we to do? You're our admiral, lead us." C stated.

"Calkiron. Everyone is in disarray and are acting on what they feel is correct. Even if I try everyone will still be in disarray and acting on their own accord. I'd hate to say it but we're defeated."

"Sometimes while losing a battle, you find a way to win the war. Isn't that what you once said?" Naropi then responded.

"Yes. But do you see any way to win in this situation?" He then asked.

"But if we continue to fight the war will end either way." C stated

"No. It only rests. There is no end." The admiral then looked at the two ships. "So what will you do? Will you fight now? Or will you wait patiently for the right time to strike?" The Admiral asked.

"Sometimes there's just no time for waiting." C said as the raised her cannons and started to walk into the burning forest. Naropi watched her leave before turning to the Admiral. The admiral then only waited for an answer, "What will you do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know what i'm to do." She stated in confusion.

"War is when your government tells you who the enemy is. Revolution is when you figure it out for yourself. I was an admiral who commanded ships to battle, now I am reduced to a mere soldier. So what will you do? The choice is yours to make." The admiral then started to walk casually in the direction where C left. Naropi then looked at herself and then at the fleeing soldiers. She then turned to a destroyed building and started to walk towards it, 'Let's hope this still works.'


	20. Chapter 20

Masus awoke with her vision hazy. She then looked at a glowing Feuarke who stood before her. "Feuarke?" She asked.

"Looks like the shields couldn't hold. That Enkal sure is something." She chuckled as she fell to the ground. Masus then crawled over to check on her friend.

She then started to try and shake her awake, "Hey. Get up. This is no time to sleep!"

Feuarke didn't stir one bit. Tears started to form in Masus's eyes before she got up and started to walk through the diminishing flames. She then turned back around to the battleship. 'You better be awake when I return' She thought in hope as she continued to run through the flames, kicking up melted snow onto the fires. She continued to run through the forest, Feuarke off her mind. Instead she was thinking solely on regrouping and seeing how they were going to kill the monstrosity In the sky.

She then ran into someone and fell to the ground. The person then aimed her weapons at her. "Wait! Don't shoot. I'm on your side despite the looks!" Masus shouted, holding up her hands to try and stop the Kanmusu in which she lowered her weapons. "You're one of the Abyssals who fought with us and killed the queen." The Kanmusu said.

"Yea. And I want to kill whatever that damn thing is." Masus replied with a trace of rage in her voice and a teardrop making it's way down her face. Not that the Kanmusu could see it.

"Name's C. Any idea what that thing is or how we kill it?"

"I'm Masus. That thing will only stop when a new queen is found or we destroy it. You know the saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall." Masus replied. C nodded in agreement.

"But how do we destroy it?" C asked.

"Well. Something that size surely chews through energy and it won't run for long. If not, then we need a miracle of some sort." She replied to the Kanmusu. C nodded as she tried to figure out a plan B in case the other plan fails and there isn't any miracle. Masus then got up and started to walk towards the beach, waving C to follow. The Kanmusu followed the Abyssal while they set foot on the water and started to test their weaponry. After extensive testing, it seemed they were able to at least hit the cloud from how high it was. The Two then looked up again to see something impact on the hull of the cloud and they turned to see another ship farther out on the waters.

The cloud started to fire back at them and the two ships headed out to meet the other ship that chose to fight. "Enkal! What are you doing out here?" C asked when they reached the other ship.

"What I always do." She replied as she sent up another volley of shells. The cloud then started to glow and parts separated off from it. Enkal smirked, thinking she hit a critical point but frowned when she found that all the pieces were the same shape and size. Multiple parts then crashed into the water besides them while the others crashed onto the land. The shapes then shifted, firing back at them.

"Pocket battleships!" Enkal exclaimed as she dodged one of the strikes. Masus was already focusing on trying to climb the debris up to the cloud while C stood back to back with her sister ship. The two ships spun in circles, sending out their fighters and firing what cannons they had. The two of them managed to sink around fifty of the ships after a while but there were much more than that as they struggled to diminish the numbers. Masus was then thrown off of the debris she was climbing as a pocket battleship shot its ally, intending to hit Masus but instead hit it's friend.

Over on the land however, the pocket battleships were plowing through the burning trees as the cloud sent down shelled bombardments. The three ships continued to fight the pocket battleships but to no use from the massive amounts of numbers they came in. Masus continued to pump rounds into the backs of the monsters while the older and bigger ships continued to puncture their armor. All of them were well aware of the little amount of ammunition they had left for their cannons before they had to start making more shells, which would take a very long time.

Masus took down another one of the pocket battleships, jumping onto another one nearby and continuing to climb up the falling debris. "How long are we going to keep this up? And how are we going to destroy the cloud?" C asked over the roar of the battle. Masus glanced over at the land where more fires and battle raged.

"We need all the support and backup we can get, that's for damn sure. And nukes aren't going to do anything against that." Enkal replied. Masus fired her cannons, destroying another pocket battleship before looking up at the cloud, 'Damn. It's too high to shoot a shot like that.' She fired anyways. She hoped that if it didn't hit the cloud it would hopefully hit one of the other monsters on the land Thankfully, the shell impacted with the outer hull of the cloud and detonated. "Yes!" She cheered.

The dust then cleared, showing no signs of obvious damage. She then noticed the pocket battleships turn towards her. Even the cloud slowly turned towards her in annoyance. 'Uh oh." Masus thought as she glanced at the other two ships and all the monsters around her in fear. Everything was quiet before her hearing was blown out as cannon fire exploded all around. Masus attempted to skate around, as did the other two to try and dodge all the splashes and shells.

Masus then turned around to fire a round at the general direction of the enemy, only for her cannon to be shot off. However the other two were doing much better than her. The radio then crackled with static, "Wh- ing- non -char- get- locked!"

"What?!" Masus spoke back into the radio. There was no response.

"Any idea what they said?! C said frantically while continuing to combat the enemy monsters.

"I have no idea but the last word surely made it clear! Run!" Enkal replied as she dove ahead of the other ships, shoulder ramming one fo the monsters out of the way. C followed suit, running over another monster while Masus shot it in the head. Lasers then sliced throught eh water and guided the ships around. The only choice they had was to continue running as the Cloud and monsters shot at them. Nearing the land, the ships were completely surrounded. The ships stood back to back with their weapons pointed as the black monsters closed in. A white light then developed them and all of the ships turned to the new addition.

"Fuarke!" Masus exclaimed. "Miss me?" The battleship replied as she started to blow a hole through the Abyssals towards the land as they all charged through. They managed to gain quite a bit of distance and were close to the beach when Masus looked up, "Uh guys… Is it just me or is the sun insanely bright?"

The other three looked up to the glowing sky. "Not the beam again!" Enkal cried as a large laser impacted through the cloud into the chasing Abyssals. The monsters were killed instantly as they watched the two pieces of the cloud descend from the sky into the water below. The shock wave from the blast then swept up water and the ships looked up at the newly built wall of water, bodies, and other debris."

"The cavalry has arrived. Looks like whatever that thing in space is, it's on our side. Mostly…" Feuarke added the last word as they watched the wall approach before it crashed into them, making them black out. If it were just the water hitting them, it would be better, but instead with all the debris, who knew what was hitting them or not. Either way it was painful.

Feuarke then heard voices, many of them angry. She sighed as she let the water envelop her. "Ca-" Someone started. "Cap-" said the voice again. "Captain!" Dathomire yelled. Feuarke slowly awoke to Masus kneeling above her on the sand. Dathomire sighed, "Thank god you're alive. I thought I was going to die. You need to be more careful Captain. My life is in your hands, please don't be so reckless with it." Feuarke chuckled at her Ai's statements. Masus smiled, hugging Feuarke while crying, "You're alive!"

Feuarke rested a hand on her friend's head, "I'm back." Suddenly, the ground shook and everyone looked up at the sky darkening. Masus then helped the battleship stand along with C. Enkal stepped back slightly, watching the large object descending before her.

"You're kidding… There was another?" C gasped. Masus collapsed onto the ground, along with Feuarke. "Why…. Why can't we win? Why can't we just be free?" She cried. The Admiral then appeared next to them, walking to the edge of the beach, letting the water lap at his feet. Multiple large objects then came out from inside the second cloud, flying in their direction.

The Admiral took off his hat, holding it to his chest, "Never have I thought that I'd see her in her full glory again…" Enkal stared at her leader, confused, "Sir, what is that." He chuckled as one of the large objects flew overhead, kicking up sand and spraying them with water.

"That my dear child, is you. The name ship of your class. The Valkyrie." He said. C gasped, staring at the large cloud in the sky, "That's… Enkal? But how?" Enkal knelt down on the sand, looking up at her supposed self, "Is that really me?" One of the large objects then landed near them, opening up and a group of people walking out. The lead person smiled at them, "Intimidated? That's our Valkyrie for ya." He pat Enkal on the head before turning towards the Admiral, "I'm assuming you're the commander."

The Admiral nodded his head, putting his hat back on. The lead man bowed, "I'm terribly sorry about this. The ship AI was acting on it's own and decided to fire down into the atmosphere. We received an SOS from here soon after." The Admiral looked down in thought, "Naropi used that old thing, huh..." He then waved his hand at the man, "No worries about shooting that weapon of yours. In fact you saved us."

"I see. That's good then." The man said. He then turned to us, "Come. You all are probably tired, confused, and a bit shocked about the whole situation. We'll also tend to the injured." Enkal turned to look at C who in turn looked at Masus and Feuarke. They all then looked towards The Admiral who nodded. Feuarke smiled at the man, "We'll take you up on that offer. It's a change from us constantly fighting wars."

The man bowed, holding out his hand for us to follow him into the large object that bought them here. The ships looked at each other hesitantly before following their Admiral into the object.

* * *

Feuarke stood on the hard concrete, the soft sun blazing down on her as she looked at the freshly built base. Thanks to the strangers that showed up, they completed repairs on the base in no time. Feuarke then turned, looking out at the brightly shining blue ocean. "We finally got it back, huh…." She whispered. "Yeah. It's ours again." Masus said, walking up next to her.

"Masus! Feuarke!" The two of them turned to see Enkal waving. The two battleships waved as they walked up to her before following her back to base where the line of others stood. Enkal dipped her head as she walked up to the Admiral and her to be captain. C also waited alongside the captain. Razor then walked up to Enkal along with the rest of Mobile group six.

Razor seemed slightly sad as she looked up at Enkal, "Do you really have to go?" Enkal looked up at the ship in the sky, "I somewhat have to." Kadr rested his hand on Enkal's shoulder, "It might've been a short while, but I had fun serving with you."

Enkal dipped her head, "likewise." Razor then walked up to Feuarke, handing her a small plane, "Take this with you. Consider it a guardian. Also communicate with me sometime with it." With that, the carrier walked back to the other ships. C smiled as she looked at the other ships, "We ready to go?" Masus nodded as she walked up next to the flagship.

The Admiral then walked up, adjusting his hat. "Flagship Calkiron. Flaship Enkal, Battleship Feuarke, and Battleship Masus. All of you have served exceptionally well during this time of war and have been through many hardships. As you venture out into the unknown, I pray that you will be well on your voyage." He then turned to the captain, "May you serve these ships well, and may they serve you."

Saluting, the ships walked into the transport, turning back to get one last look at the base. Feuarke, clutching the ship that Razor gave her, smiled as she waved. Powering on it's engines, the transport lifted off the ground, many of the ships waving while the Admiral saluted to them. With the base faded from sight, Enkal stared out of the window as the transport entered the Valkyrie.

C turned to her sister ship, "So, how do you feel about entering yourself?" Enkal chuckled as she looked around the interior of the hangar, "To be honest, I'm not sure how to describe it." C laughed slightly, "I guess that's to be expected." Feuarke then turned to the flagship, "So Enkal. Now that you have control over a giant overpowered ship that's capable of interdimensional travel, where do you plan on going?"

Enkal smiled as she looked out of the rear of the transport, "Wherever we are called."

-The end-


End file.
